Cloud Kisses
by SoulOfALioness
Summary: A kiss in the clouds. A school residentiual to Italy as new feelings form within Videl and Gohan. But will they accept them or reject them? A tale of kisses, saviours and soaring, with a little hurt around the edges.
1. Cloud Kisses

AN: Just a little something for all those Videl/Gohan lovers out there (like me!) and I am proud to say that this is my most likely my fluffiest story (well one-shot if you want to be picky about it) ever! Yay fluff! I might make a story to go with this one-shot depending on how much everyone likes it. (So review!… I mean erm… _please_ review?) Oh and before we start I would like to point out the following things:

1) Videl's character may be slightly different from usual for the sake of this fic.

2)There is no tournament.

3)And there shall be no nasty Buu to stop the romance. (This is a Romance thing. NOT AN ACTION ONE!)

Well on with the show!

Disclaimer: Ok, ok I KNOW I don't own DBZ! Will you stop rubbing it in my face already! Geez!

Cloud Kisses

Gohan looked up at the yellow helicopter descending from the cloudless sky; the sense of impending doom that lingered in his stomach growing as the torrent of wind about him increased. He looked down as he felt something tugging at his pant leg.

"Hay oniichan?" The boy with messy black hair and wearing an orange gi asked.

"Yeah Goten?" The taller Son asked with a smile.

"Who's that?"

"That's Videl… she's a girl in my class… I promised her I'd teach her to fly."

"Oh. Ok." The two looked back up at the 'copter as it grew ever closer. "Hay oniichan?"

"Yeah squirt?"

"Why did you promise to teach her to fly?" Goten cocked his head to the side in confusion.

**FlAsHbAcK**

"Oh and Gohan?" Videl's head whisked round the corner where it had disappeared for a few mere moments.

"_Y-yeah Videl?" Gohan asked reluctantly._

"_Just one more thing. You can teach me to fly right? That shouldn't be too hard, should it?"_

"_Erm… no it's a synch."_

"_Good. See you later _Gohan_." She giggled as she ran off down the corridor._

**EnD fLaShBaCk** 1

"It's… complicated. It's kinda… well she promised not to tell people that I'm Saiyaman if I taught her to fly. You see?" _Sigh. Oh man. I've turned getting blackmailed into an art form!_

At the sight of Goten's small face twisted into a frown of confusion, Gohan couldn't help but laugh good-naturedly. When Goten started to pout he laughed even more as he ruffled the young boy's hair.

"Don't worry about it squirt. I'm not sure even I quite understand it." At this Goten flashed his brother a Son Grin™ then looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Hay oniichan? Can you teach me to fly too?"

"Well erm…" Gohan froze. _I can't teach Goten to fly in front of Videl! What if he lets anything else slip! I don't think I can take any MORE blackmailing! My heart can't take it!_ He looked back down at his brother, his eyes filled with excitement and innocent wonderment. _Damn it! You'd think I'd be immune to that look by now!_ "How about if… well it will take a lot longer if I have to teach both of you at the same time since Videl will probably not be as quick a learner as you so… I'll give you private lessons once I've finished training Videl. How does that sound?" _Nice save._

"Wow really?" Goten's face lit up and his smile grew to inhuman proportions.

"Yup. Promise." Gohan replied, giving his brother a wink.

"Woohooo! I'm gonna fly! I'm gonna fly!" Goten sang as he bounded around the field just as the yellow 'copter finally touched down on the grassy field. (Geez! That thing was SO slow to land! Oh yeah I'm writing this… sorry I'll get back to the story now.)

Videl jumped out of the cockpit, her boot-clad feet landing on the soft grass. She stretched her arms in an attempt to loosen her muscles after the long flight from Satan City. _Oh well_ she thought to herself _after this I won't need to be cooped up in some machine when I fly._

She looked around at her surroundings with a slight sense of awe. It was already past 6pm already so the sun was growing low in the sky. The large open field Videl couldn't even imagine being anywhere near Satan City was littered with tall cherry trees that were currently covered in blossom, making them look like something from a child's fairytale book, the pink petals fluttering about in the playful breeze. In the distance she could just about make out a rocky outcrop of jagged cliffs, behind which snow-capped mountains could just be seen.

Dragging her eyes from the luscious scenery she looked at the two boys that stood before her. A young boy she guessed to be about 7 with wild jet black hair wearing an orange gi was jumping around giddily, throwing in the occasional cartwheel for good measure whilst crying: "I'm gonna fly!" in a sing-song voice. Watching him was a tall teenager with equally wild black hair, only a hell of a lot shorter. He wore a dark blue sleeveless gi that showed off his muscled chest and arms nicely. He smiled as he watched the young boy dance about his legs happily.

Wow. Gohan looks really great when he shows off his muscles… AH! WHAT THE HELL? Did I really just think that? Traitorous hormones.

Goten stopped suddenly mid-cartwheel, laving him stood precariously on his head. He looked over at the girl that had climbed out of the helicopter. Large blue eyes donned her face that was framed by thick black hair, pulled into pigtails. She wore a simple plain white oversized shirt over a pair of black bicycle shorts. A pair of black finger-less gloves and green boots completed her outfit. The young boy blinked.

"Hi." He said politely.

"Hello." Videl replied. Aww he's so cute. Must run in the family… FOR KAMI'S SAKE STOP THAT VIDEL!

Goten righted himself and without warning suddenly seemed to go into hyper mode. "YoumustbeVidelGohantoldmeaboutyouyou'reheretolearntoflyarntyou mybrother'sgonnateachmetoflytoobuthesayshe'sgonnateachyoufirstyourprettyareyoufromthecityliketrunksareyourichdoyouhavecandyohyeahandmyname'sGotennicetomeetyou!" (You must be Videl Gohan told me about you you're here to learn to fly arnt you my brothers gonna teach me to fly too but he says he's gonna teach you first your pretty are you from the city like trunks are you rich do you have candy oh yeah and my name's Goten nice to meet you!) He finished his outburst with a Son Grin™ that threatened to overtake his face.

Videl blinked. How the hell could a child talk so fast? And what the heck did he say anyway? Gohan slapped his palm over his forehead.

"Hay Goten why don't you got help mom with diner? I'm sure she'll appreciate you're help." Gohan said, casting a quick glance over at Videl, who was still trying to figure out what the boy had said.

"Ok oniichan. Bye Videl." And with that Goten rushed off back in the direction of the small house.

"Cute kid." Videl stated as the two teens watched Goten running across the field.

"Yeah, that's Goten alright." Gohan smiled fondly, resting his hands on the back of his head.

After a few moments of silence Videl placed her hands on her hips, sending Gohan a slight glare. "So. Thought you could get out of teaching me to fly by not coming to school today huh?"

Gohan turned around to look at her "What? No that's not it."

"Well then, you can just teach me to fly now then can't you."

"Well, the thing is Videl… it's erm… getting really late and learning to fly could take quite awhile…" He pleaded with the stubborn girl before him.

She turned around so her back was to him, folding her arms across her chest and closing her eyes in indignation. "Humph. Listen Gohan. I didn't come all the way out here to not even get to fly and I'm not leaving until I do."

When she was greeted with nothing but silence she opened her eyes slightly before they shot open, every muscle in her body tensing as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves about her thin waist. A shiver ran up and down her spine and her breath seemed to get caught in her throat. Her face flushed beat red.

"W-what are y-you doing, Gohan?" She breathed, unable to think of anything other than the feeling of Gohan's body pressed against her back. She had never been this close to guy unless she was about to kick his ass for whatever reason (probably for actually being so close to her).

"Taking you flying." He whispered, his breath tickling her ear, making Videl's heart skip a beat. Before she could calm her racing heart she felt the earth slip away from beneath her feet. She let out a squeal of panic and gripped onto Gohan's arms tightly, her eyes squeezed shut.

Gohan laughed "Don't worry Videl. We're fine, see?" Videl cautiously eased one eye open then the other as she looked down in awe. They were floating about 10 meters from the ground, pink blossom followed the movement of Gohan's ki, causing the petals to dance around the two like glitter in a snow globe. Videl gasped at the sensation of being held up so high by nothing but Gohan's arms, wind rushing past her whole body.

Steadily Gohan started to push the two higher into the air, Videl watching as the ground get further and further away with nothing holding her up but some unseen force Gohan possessed.

Careful so as not to startle the girl in his arms, Gohan pushed his ki so they started to move across the sky, the scenery below them speeding up as he moved faster as Videl got used to flying.

The grassy fields quickly gave way to rocky planes and soon they began to pass over the ocean, the water glistening in the light from the golden sunset sky. Videl gasped as they dipped down suddenly, so they were flying just inches from the water's surface, causing it to dip as they passed then shoot out again in a glistening spray of salt water.

Videl looked down at their reflection in the water and found Gohan doing the same. They blushed and looked away quickly before they shot back up into the skies.

The pair pulled up through the cloudbank and Videl smiled as they come to a halt far above the earth, golden pink clouds surrounded them, the sun dipping into the calm ocean. She looked around in wonderment at the beauty she could never have imagined. She was startled from her calm by a sudden shout behind her.

"NIMBUS!" Gohan called into the clouds, causing Videl to shriek at the sudden loudness.

"GOHAN! What the heck'd you do that for?" She cried, hand on her chest as she tried to calm her racing heartbeat. Gohan merely laughed and took one arm from around her waist, pointing into the distance.

"Watch." He said softly in her ear. Videl glanced at him quickly them followed his finger and watched as a small golden cloud whizzed up, coming to a halt before them.

"W-what is that thing?" Videl asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"That's nimbus. He belonged to my dad along time ago, before he left it to me." Gohan drifted of for a moment at the thought of his farther but Videl barely noticed it as she examined the fluffy cloud. I don't know why but I have a feeling that, maybe Videl will be able to ride Nimbus. Well, only one way to find out. "Go ahead, try sitting on her."

"B-but won't I just, fall through or something. A cloud can't carry someone." Videl asked suspiciously.

"Well people aren't supposed to be able to fly either but look at us." Gohan laughed. Videl bit her lip and reached out with one hand, gently laying it on the surface of the cloud. She gasped at the soft but secure feeling, moving her other hand onto the cloud as well. Steadily Gohan moved them both so Videl was sat on the cloud, legs curled up beneath her.

"Wow." She breathed. Gohan smiled happily as Videl patted the cloud with amusement. "Wow." She said again, unable to think of anything else. Gohan moved so he was sat beside her on the cloud.

The two looked out at the sunset before them as if watching a firework show. Gohan glance over at the girl beside him. I've never seen her like this before. She looks so… calm, so a peace with everything. She looks… beautiful.

Feeling eyes on her she looked over at Gohan, making them both blush as they caught each other's eyes, but neither of them looking away for reasons they couldn't quite identify, A range of different thoughts running through their heads.

Maybe it was the beauty about them or perhaps being so close way messing with their heads but they soon found themselves drifting closer and closer together. Videl felt her eyes drift shut as she felt warm lips upon her own.

Gohan moved his hand to cup her check as they sat in the clouds sharing a loving kiss.

Just as she felt the kiss deepen, Videl seemed to finally come to terms with just what she was doing, not to mention WHO WITH! She pulled away quickly, blushing fluently and finding the ocean below increasingly interesting.

"M-maybe we should h-head back it's getting… late." She mumbled, desperate to avoid looking at Gohan, who was currently staring at the blushing girl with deep confusion. What in kami's name just happened?

"R-right. Take us home nimbus."

The two travelled back in silence, both thinking and avoiding all and any contact with one another. The small cloud stopped when they reached the yellow 'copter that had remained in the field. Gohan hopped off the cloud and, always the gentleman (you can thank Chi-chi's upbringing for that one) helped Videl down.

The two stood in silence for what seemed like hours until Videl finally broke the uneasy peace.

"Well, I'd better be getting home… Dad'll be getting worried." Pha! Yeah right, he probably hasn't even noticed I'm gone.

"Yeah, I guess I should be too." They both continued to look at anything other that each other before Videl walked over to her helicopter.

"Well. See you later Gohan." She said before climbing into the cockpit.

"Yeah. See you Videl." Gohan whispered as he watched the yellow machine lift off the ground and into the darkened sky.

* * *

1 Sorry if this was a little wrong but I'm working from memory here.

AN: What did you think? I hope you liked it! And remember if you'd like to see this one-shot become a fic review and tell me so! I'm only gonna write a fic for it if 10 people tell me they want me to (although I may do it at less if the reviews I get a REALLY nice ;)).

3

SoulOfALioness


	2. A sence of betrayal

AN: Before I start I would like to say a big thank you to all my fab reviewers! It means a lot to an author to be told her work is great and that she is truly appreciated. And with so many reviews for one chapter alone it is the most, best response I have had… well ever! So thanks to all those people who responded. It made me feel very loved. I've also decided that the POV will switch between Videl and Gohan each chapter so this chapter it'll be Videl then Gohan, then Vi again and so on.

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Oh and I don't own 'La La' By Ashlee Simpson either.

_Flahback_

**Chapter 2 – A scene of betrayal **

Chi-chi looked up from her place at the sink at the sound of the front door opening.

"Well it's about time young man." She said, placing her hands on her hips as she looked across at her eldest son.

"Sorry mom. I was… busy." Gohan replied, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, you took so long I had to let Goten start dinner without you. You can have a look but I'm not sure that there'll be much left." Chi-chi shrugged and went back to washing the dishes.

Gohan sighed as he walked over to the fridge. He opened the door and peered inside. He frowned as his mind wandered back to what had happened not so long ago._ I don't get it. Why did she… why would I…I just don't understand. Although I have to admit… that was pretty cool. Wow my first kiss. _Gohan smiled as he leafed idly through the inside of the fridge.

* * *

_You can dress me up in diamonds. _

_You can dress me up in dirt._

_You can throw me like a line-man._

_I like it better when it hurts._

Videl's eyes fluttered open as the opening lines of Ashlee Simpson's 'La La' roused her into wakefulness. She looked over to the radio alarm next to her, which told her it was 6:30 am. Make that 6:31.

She sighed. Stupid school days. Ripping the quilt off her still sleep-ridden form, she pulled herself into a sitting position, stretching her arms above her head and opening her mouth wide in a yawn.

Heaving herself from the soft mattress Videl wandered over to the window. Pulling one of the thick curtains aside, she blinked as sunlight invaded her pupils. Once she'd finally grown used to the bright light she looked out at the compound that surrounded the Satan mansion.

Her eyes softened as she sighted a cherry tree, lent up against the red brick wall along the perimeter of the grounds._ They were floating about 10 meters from the ground, pink blossom followed the movement of Gohan's ki, causing the petals to dance around the two like glitter in a snow globe._ She shook her head to get the invading thoughts from her head.

She turned back to her room and headed for the bathroom. Heading straight to the shower she twisted the knobs and watched as water poured from the showerhead.

Pulling off her tank top and shorts she slept in she stepped into the cubical, pulling the frosted glass door closed behind her. She closed her eyes as the warm water ran over her body.

_Ok lets review the facts shall we? Found out that Gohan was Saiyaman? Check. Forced Gohan to teach me to fly? Check. Went over to Gohan's place intending to learn to fly and instead ended up receiving my first kiss? Oh yeah. _She sighed out loud and turned off the shower.

Pulling the creamy towel around her, Videl stepped back into the steamy bathroom. _I shouldn't think about it._ She reasoned with herself as she returned to her room._ If I think about it, I'll panic and where will that get me?_ Videl pulled open her draw and grabbed her usual shirt and shorts. _I'm Videl Satan, daughter of Hurcule, the saviour of the world. _She pulled her shirt over her head. _I can totally handle this.

* * *

_

DING DONG 

Videl rushed down the staircase as fast as she could, well about as fast as one can run going down the stairs whilst attempting to pull on a boot. She stumbled off the last step, boot now placed firmly on her foot.

_How is it that even when I get up early I still have to rush? _She screamed in her head as she yanked open the large front door. Stood on the step was the smiling blond known as Erasa. Since before they could remember she and Videl had walked to school together and today was no exception.

"Hay girl! All ready?" Erasa grinned cheerfully, making Videl's head spin.

"Your way too animated for so early in the morning, you know that Erasa?" Videl frowned at the girl who simply giggled in response.

Rolling her eyes Videl grabbed her backpack from beside the door and, yelling a hurried "good-bye" to her father, closed the door behind her.

"So where were you last night? I called like 5 times and you weren't in. You didn't tell me you were going out. Where did you go?" Videl winced slightly at the sudden onslaught of fast-paced questions. _She reminds me of Goten._ She thought to herself, then quickly shook off the thought of anything to do with the night before.

"Oh, I had to go to one of dad's things, you know. He forgot to tell me about it and I couldn't get out of it." Videl mentally cringed at the hurried excuse, but Erasa seemed satisfied as she simple nodded as they continued down the sidewalk towards Orange Star High.

The peace didn't last long however.

"I wonder if Gohan's going to be at school today." Videl's heart missed a beat. "He's just so cute, that whole sexy geek thing is totally in right now, well according to Teen Couture magazine. I wonder if he has a girlfriend yet? Nah, if he did I'd know about it. Maybe he'd go out with me." Erasa sighed as her mind drifted off into daydream land, leaving Videl alone with her thoughts.

After just a few minutes of walking the two arrived outside the large high school in the centre of Satan City. As they climbed up the stairs to the main building, Erasa seemed to return to reality, well… her reality at least.

"Hay Videl?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Videl looked over to her friend who had stopped just below her and was staring at the ground, a look of concentration on her face. The blond bent down, picking up a piece of paper from the steps before hurrying up so she was level with Videl. She handed her the piece of paper.

"Do you know anything about this?" Videl looked down at the paper in her hand. It looked like one of the memos the form tutors received from the main office.

MEMO 

**To: Mr Akrira**

**From: Principal Maynard**

**Important information for homeroom 10FA!**

**Don't forget to remind students of your form about the field trip to take place next week, starting 10th February.**

Videl blinked. _What field trip?_ She looked back up at her friend and shook her head.

"No I don't know anything about it." The confusion she felt evident on her face.

"But… 10FA is our homeroom. Why would Mr A not tell us about it?" Erasa frowned.

"Good morning girls!" The two looked behind them. A grey haired old man limped up the stairs, a large grin spread across his face. A walking stick was held in one hand, seemingly the only thing holding him up due to his shaking knees and lanky frame, under the other arm he held a large stack off papers.

"Good morning, Mr Akira." The two bowed to the teacher. They straightened up and watched as the papers fell out of his hand, fluttering across the stairs and flying down to the sidewalk. A sweat drop fell down both their heads as the old man carried on, not even noticing that his hand was now empty, the same goofy grin plastered across his face.

"Oh, yeah." Erasa mumbled as they watched the old man hobble on, obliviously. "Shouldn't we, like, tell him or something?"

"Yeah, probably." Videl returned from her shocked daze and called down to the elderly teacher. "Hay sensei! I think you dropped something" Mr Akira halted and looked down at his empty hand.

"Oh my, yes, yes I see." He swivelled round and wobbled dangerously as he balanced precariously on the step. The girls rushed down and, while Videl grabbed the odd man, Erasa bent down to collect the papers littering the street.

Once Videl had managed to drag Mr Akira up the stairs, placing him before the large entrance, Erasa had picked up the papers and ran up to join them.

"Ah, thank you my dear. Very kind, yes very kind indeed." He smiled the same carefree grin and Erasa passed him the pile.

"Oh and sir, we found this." Videl placed the memo atop the pile.

"Thank you my dear, very kind, very kind. Off you go now, yes I must be going, indeed indeed…" He continued to mumble this way as he turned around and made his way into the school. The girls looked at each other with a look of confusion.

"Should he still be teaching? I mean what is he? 95 now? Not to mention he seriously needs some psychiatric help." Erasa stated, the dazed expression never leaving her face.

"I don't think its legal to let someone like that loose on the world with no purpose in life. It'd probably bring about the apocalypse or something." Videl replied, her face mirroring Erasa's.

* * *

Videl looked up to see Gohan rush through the door just as the bell rang for homeroom.

She felt her heart pound against her ribs as he looked up at the seats and their eyes met. She felt heat rise up in her cheeks and it was apparent that he was having the same sensation as she noticed his face flush. She hurriedly turned back to the unfinished algebra homework lying on the desk before her.

As much as she tried to focus her attention on the mind-numbing sum, she couldn't help but be distracted as Gohan scrapped his chair back on the other side of Erasa. As soon as he sat down he because confronted by Sharpener's usual obnoxious tone as he spouted one of his usual obnoxious comments.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence today, nerd boy." He snickered as he lent back on his chair. Videl felt rage bubble up inside her and she griped her pen tightly in her hand to quell the increasing urge to hit Sharpener extremely hard. _Why am I getting to worked up over something he said to Gohan? It has nothing to do with me so why am I the angry one? _

Before Gohan could say anything (or Videl could knock Sharpener out) Mr Akira came stumbling into the room, causing the class of teens to turn to the front expectantly.

"Good Morning class. Quiet down now, quite down." The man ambled up to his desk and pulled his half-moon glasses off his head and placed then on the end of his nose. "Now I have a very important announcement to make, yes very important indeed." He stopped ruffling the papers on his desk and looked up at the ceiling, scratching the back of his head. "Now what was it again?"

A collective sweat drop ran down the back of the class's heads.

"Ah yes, that's right, yes that's it." His look of confusion was once again replaced with his usual oblivious grin. "Thanks to a generous donation by Mr. Satan, yes very generous indeed, our class shall be going on a field trip as of Monday. A residential trip to… erm… Italy, yes Italy, for 5 days."

There was a brief moment of silence as the class stared in disbelief at the teacher before the room erupted in excited chatter.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe it!"

"Oh wow Italy! I wonder if we'll go to Venice, oh wow!"

"This is gonna be so cool!"

"Man, I can't believe it! How lucky!"

"Mr. Satan is so kind! He rocks!"

And so on and so forth. Only two people were sat in silence.

Videl's head whirled with different emotions. Shock, fear, disbelief. Finally she settled on one feeling alone. Anger. Anger towards her father for not telling her, for not telling his only daughter that he was making it so that she'd be shipped off to a foreign country for 5 days with the rest of her class and not even thinking to tell her.

Gohan sat there in utter disbelief. _Ok. This is… wired. I haven't been at this school for a month and already my secret identity has been discovered, been blackmailed TWISE, and now I'm going to be spending 5 days with my class mates in a different COUNTRY! Sigh. How on earth am I going to explain this one to mom?_

_

* * *

_

She slammed the door open and stomped through the entrance. Her fists balled at her side and a scowl spread across her face. She stormed through the house until she reached her intended destination. From inside she could hear the arrogant laughter of her father, more than likely watching another of his 'Victory Tapes'. She felt her anger rage anew.

Throwing open the doors she stowed purposely up to her father and stood next to his armchair. When he didn't even notice her presence she felt a growl rise up in her throat, a vein throbbing in her forehead.

She moved to stand before Hurclue, arm folded across her chest, she raised herself to her full height and glared down at the man he looked up at her obliviously.

Reaching over to the small table beside him, Hurcule picked up the remote and muted the huge TV before him.

"Why hello sweat pea. How was school." He smiled up at the teen. Videl took a step closer to her father and lowered her head so she was on eye level with him.

"WHY?" She shouted "Why didn't you tell me!" Hurcule blinked.

"Tell you what Hun?" He asked, totally oblivious to the anger within his daughter.

"About shipping my class off to Italy for 5 days. Am I so unimportant to you that you tell my teachers before me!" She felt tears threatening to spill but pushed then back. She had to do this first, and she couldn't concentrate on being angry at her father with her emotions getting in the way.

"Oh I'm sorry sweat pea," He laughed "It totally slipped my mind. Oh well, no harm done. Now be a doll and fetch your daddy some beer from the fridge." He waved his hand in the air and turned the mute off the TV.

She stumbled back, pain gripped at her heart and she felt a sob rising up in her throat. He forgot? Forgot to tell his daughter, his own flesh and blood, but told the school? He really didn't care enough about her to tell her something she had everything to do with? She had been betrayed by her own father. She rushed out of the room, a hand over her mouth.

Closing the door behind her she leaned against the hard oak and felt tears prickle at her eyes.

"Oh yeah! Who's the champ!" A boast filled cheer came from within the room she had just left.

The tears that once threatened to spill now poured down her cheeks and the sob that tugged at her throat rushed from her mouth. Sinking to the floor she buried her head in her hands, wishing for nothing more than have someone there, anyone, that would hold her and tell her it would be alright. Someone who cared.

* * *

AN: Wow… angsty. I just got back from a school trip to Italy and I was kind of inspired :D. I want to write more so much but if I do I wont be able to get this up in time so I'm gonna have to end it there sadly but tell me what you think and I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. 


	3. Day 1: Journeys and new roommates

AN: It's the summer holidays (YAY!) and I WILL get this up before I go away to Austria for a week. And Ok I lied. I'm ditching my Videl then Gohan then Videl etc. POV and I'm just going to write what I want. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You guys really know how to make a girl feel loved. Keep it up!

**Disclaimer:** ABCDEFG… I do not own DBZ.

**Last Time: **

She stumbled back, pain gripped at her heart and she felt a sob rising up in her throat. He forgot? Forgot to tell his daughter, his own flesh and blood, but told the school? He really didn't care enough about her to tell her something she had everything to do with? She had been betrayed by her own father. She rushed out of the room, a hand over her mouth.

Closing the door behind her she leaned against the hard oak and felt tears prickle at her eyes.

"Oh yeah! Who's the champ!" A boast filled cheer came from within the room she had just left.

The tears that once threatened to spill now poured down her cheeks and the sob that tugged at her throat rushed from her mouth. Sinking to the floor she buried her head in her hands, wishing for nothing more than have someone there, anyone, that would hold her and tell her it would be alright. Someone who cared.

**Chapter 3 – Day One: Journeys and new roommates.**

Letting the automatic doors open in front of her, Videl dragged her suitcase behind her and came to stand in the check-in area of West City International Airport. She sighed. _For all of daddy's money, you think he could afford a suitcase with wheels._

Looking around the large open room, she saw long queues of people with suitcases, families dressed in light clothing looking forward to a week or two of freedom in the foreign sunshine. Children laughed and ran about as impatience got the better of them while parents looked on with pride.

"Videl! Hey, Videl!" The sound of someone shouting her name brought her back to earth and she looked around. Her sky blue eyes caught sight of a large group of around 30 teens, running towards her was a girl with cropped blond hair, clad in a pink tank top with matching flip-flops and a pair of white shorts.

"Hi Erasa." Videl smiled as the girl pulled up before her.

"Hay! About time you got here. We've all been waiting." Her smile faded and she looked Videl up and down. "Are you seriously going to wear that?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Videl blinked and looked down at her outfit. Her white shirt had short purple sleeves and the baggy material hung of her small frame. Tight black biker shorts could just be seen underneath the long shirt and on her feet was a pair of purple boots. Finally she had finished the ensemble with a pair of purple, finger-less gloves that matched the sleeves on her top and her hair was pulled into its usual pigtails.

Erasa waved her hands in front of her face rapidly, a sweatdrop clinging to the back of her head. "Oh nothing! Come on." Grabbing Videl's hand she pulled the girl – who in turn dragged her case - towards the rest of the group.

The group consisted of 28 teenagers and 4 teachers: Mr Akira, Mr MacAleese (one of Orange Star's gym teachers who came complete with six pack), Miss Narusigawa (a rather hippie like English teacher with large, curly red hair) and Mrs Akuma (a strict and much hated geography teacher who never seemed to remove the scowl from her wrinkled face and tended to look down her nose at everyone. Although that might just have been because she was at least 6"2).

"Alrighty then," Miss Narusigawa said enthusiastically, clasping her hand together in front of her for effect. "Now that everybody's here, we can go check our luggage in."

The class started off towards the check-in desk.

"Hay, wait for me!" Erasa cried, making Videl turn around. A sweat drop collected on her head. The blond was surrounded by case upon case of pink luggage.

"Erm… would you like a hand, Erasa?" Gohan's soft voice sounded beside her causing her to look round. Sharpener came to stand next to him and snorted, hands crossed across his chest and a know-it-all smirk on his face.

"Yeah right nerd boy. Like you could carry all that. Here Erasa, _I'll _help you." He stalked over and began to pick up the cases.

"Well… if you're sure." Gohan said a little sceptically.

"Satan! Son!" The two turned to see Mrs Akuma scowling at them from a fair distance away where the rest of the class was headed to the check-in desk. "Get a move on or we'll leave you behind. And Erasa would you _please_ tell your pack mule to get a move on!"

"Yes mam."

* * *

The group had now been at the airport for an hour. They had checked in, stopped by the duty-free and were now sat against the wall of the departure lounge, waiting to be boarded.

Videl sat with her legs pulled up to her chest. Her eyes scanned the room lazily, looking for something to occupy her mind. Her line of sight settled upon a gate where a plane had just arrived.

People poured out of the doors and Videl watched as a little girl about 5 years old with chocolate brown pigtails and a teddy bear in her hand run out. A man in the crowd bent down with arms open and the girl ran into them as he enveloped her in a loving hug before hefting her up onto his shoulder. A woman followed the girl from the doors and came to stand with her family and the man looked lovingly into her eyes.

Videl felt tears prickle at the back of her eyes. She had never had a family, not a real one with a mother and a farther. At least, not that she could remember.

She was snapped back to reality for the second time that day, this time by the sound of the deep voice of Mr MacAleese.

"Now then guys, quiet down." He said as he and the other three teachers stood before of the class, who were slumped on the ground, awaiting instruction.

"I've got your flight tickets here," He waved a fist full of white slips for effect. "You'll be sat in alphabetical order because that's how we booked the tickets. And there shall be NO SWITCHING! We know where your all sat so don't bother." He added as a moan went through the class.

_Oh no_ Gohan felt his whole body stiffen_ Videl is the only other S in the register. I hope I'm not sat next to her. It'll be so uncomfortable!_ He glanced over at the girl and it was apparent that she was thinking along the same lines as she was staring blankly at a spot on the opposite wall, her muscles tense.

Just as Mr MacAleese had finished handing out the tickets, a tone that sounded like bells rung out over head and a cheerful woman's voice came though the speakers. "Flight LS 0343 to Venice is now boarding from Gate 6. That's Flight LS 0343 to Venice. Thank you." The tone sounded again and light music was filtered back into the room.

"Oh joyous! Well this is us. Lets go gang." Miss Narusigawa said happily as the teens got up and trouped towards the gate, talking excitedly among themselves.

* * *

Gohan walked past the smartly dressed airhostess and looked down the length of the plane. The seats were set out so there was two seats next to the window on each side and four more seats separating them. People from Orange Star and other passengers were scrambling to get to their seats and pushing hand luggage into the over-head compartments.

Walking down the isle Gohan glanced down at his ticket. 11B it read. Reaching his seat he sat down he looked around. He spotted Erasa sat one row up on the opposite side of the plane beside the window, Sharpener was sat in the isle seat of the middle row on Erasa's side, with just one seat separating them.

Feeling someone looking at him he glanced upward and locked eyes with the raven-haired girl standing there.

"Looks like we're sat together." She murmured, never taking her eyes of Gohan.

"Looks like it." He murmured in return.

Suddenly a young boy rushed past Videl, knocking her feet from under her. She healed her breath and screwed her eyes shut as she waited to hit the ground.

Seeing her falling towards him, Gohan instinctively opened his arms and caught her against his chest as she fell.

Opening her eyes Videl found that, instead of lying on the ground, she was sat on Gohan's lap, his arms wrapped around her. Not to mention that his eyes were currently burning into hers with an impossible intensity, concern flickering through the dark orbs.

She hurriedly shifted to sit in the window seat, an unwavering blush spread across her checks as she mumbled apologies to Gohan. _Nice work Videl. If this trip wasn't going to be uncomfortable before it sure as hell is gonna be now.

* * *

_

Meanwhile, over on the opposite side of the aircraft a blond teen gasped as she peered over the back of her seat before sinking down again, hand clasped over her mouth. She broke into a grin.

"_Sharpener."_ She whispered loudly over the brunette next to her. The male, however, was paying no attention as he was busy trying to look up the short skirt of a woman who was putting something into an overhead locker in front of him.

"_Sharpener!"_ Once again her plea went unhindered as the teen twisted his head to the side to get a better look.

A vein throbbed in her forehead. Rolling up her magazine she leant over the girl next to her and waked the rolled up magazine over his head "SHARPENER!"

"Aaahh! Wha'ca do that for?" He whined, clasping his hand over the spot where Erasa hit him. She frowned at him.

"Would you pay attention!"

"And what, pray tell, am I supposed to be paying attention to?" He asked while tentatively poking the tender spot under his long blond hair.

"Gohan made Videl blush!" She squealed "Can you believe it? No one's ever made Viddy blush. And _definitely_ not any guy." She sighed.

"Nerd boy did _WHAT_!" Sharpener cried, head temporally forgotten. "How!" Erasa giggled and tapped the side of her nose secretly.

"I'm not tellin."

"Erm, excuse me but… WILL YOU PLEASE GET OFF ME?" Erasa looked up at the brunette who was frowning down on her and remembered she was still leant across her to talk to Sharpener. She laughed nervously and a sweatdrop appeared on the back of her head.

"Oh, heh heh, sorry Lizzy." Erasa moved to sit back in her seat just as the last passengers sat down as the plane got ready for take off.

* * *

Videl lent her head against the hard plastic wall and gazed out of the square window through lidded eyes.

After much deliberation, she had finally come to the conclusion that this, excluding the return trip on a certain golden cloud, had been the longest, most uncomfortable flight of her life.

Chancing a glance at Gohan she saw that he still had his nose buried in a thick novel as he had for most of the flight. Kami what she wouldn't give for his forethought right now. _Why_ didn't she bring something to pass the time?

The speakers made a fizzling sound overhead and Videl turned her head upwards to hear better. A deep, kindly sounding voice came out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is your captain speaking. Please fasten your seatbelts as we are beginning our decent. Please make sure all seatbacks are up and tray-tables are stowed. Thank you."

The speakers turned off and Videl turned her attention back to the window. Through the light scattering of clouds she could make out hilly outcrops and lush farming fields. Olive groves and wine yards passed by as the plane closed in on the ground.

Videl let out a sigh. _Well. Here goes nothing.

* * *

_

Gohan was roused from his light sleep as the coach lurched as it travels over rough ground.

Looking out the window he saw that they were heading up a slight hill. Fields surrounded them and small villas littered the hilly countryside. The hill wound round a corner and Gohan was surprised to see a tiny pizzeria sat in a small grove of trees.

The track wound around again and before them lay a fairly large two-story building, made of tan coloured sandstone and had a red tiled roof. Small balconies littered the wall and above the sliding glass doors lay the sign: Hotel Centroturisitco Gardesano.

The coach pulled to a stop and the teens clambered out into the afternoon heat, talking in excited voices as the baggage was unloaded.

"Now then, ahem, excuse me please erm excuse me." Mr Akira bumbled in an attempt to grab the teenagers' attention. The other tree teaching staff stood to the side of him, clip boards in hand. Mrs Akuma rolled her eyes at the pitiful scene.

"Let me do it." She growled at the old man, who seemed to back away slightly from the frightening woman. Clearing her throat she bellowed "ALRIGHT YOU MANGY EXCUSE FOR POND SCUM LISTEN UP!" A number of squeals of alarm rang out and the student body stared, wide-eyed and silent, at the demented (in their opinion) teacher.

"Erm, ah, yes, um, thank you, Mrs Akuma. Very kind of you, indeed, very kind." Mr Akira blinked. She merely gave a slight humph and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes well," He turned his attention back to the students, who stood before him in the midst of cases. "We have to assign your rooms, yes, your rooms. Now, the rooms are to be shared. Two per room, so get yourselves into, ah, pairs, yes pairs. When your done come and write down your names and collect your room key. Then we'll head over to the rooms and in half an hour we are going to meet erm," He looked around "Here. Yes, here will do fine. For dinner. Alright? Good good."

As rumbles of conversation went through the crowd, Erasa turned to her three teens behind her.

"This is great!" She squealed. "Videl, you can share with me and Gohan and Sharpener, you can have the room next to ours!"

"What! I am NOT sharing with that…." Sharpener froze, mid-rant, by the threatening glare Erasa gave him. "Erm…. Yeah, ok, that's fine. Right nerd boy?" Gohan blinked.

"Erm, sure. Fine by me." Hearing this Erasa became bubbly and hyper once again, a cheerful smile on her face.

"Ok. Lets go then!" She giggled and grabbed Videl's arm, electing a slight cry for the girl, and ran towards the teachers to get their rooms.

* * *

As the group walked towards their rooms, Gohan worked out that the hotel was actually made up of 4 blocks. The first one was the main entrance, a medium sized building with a large oak foyer with comfy sofas and a large desk.

Through that they walked through a door at the opposite end to the entrance into an open area. To one side sat a clear swimming pool, deck chairs littered around it. There was a small island in the centre and to one side was what Gohan could only describe as an umbrella sat in the water. The path they walked along lead them into another building. Only a very small one this time, that acted as a staircase and a link to the two last buildings together.

These final two buildings were where most of the rooms lay. They were made up of long, winding corridors as the buildings themselves were shaped like stretched out Zs that spread away from each other.

All the buildings were two storeys and made of the same tan sandstone and red tiles.

The group turned to go past a pair of heavy iron doors up a stone staircase.

"Hay, wait up!" Gohan, Videl and Erasa turned to see Sharpener hobbling up the stairs, coated in pink luggage. Gohan couldn't help but stifle a laugh at the sight of the arrogant jock drowned in pink suitcases. "Shut it nerd boy!" He cried indignantly.

"Sorry, Sharpener. You want a hand?" The blond snorted.

"Like you could." He finally reached the top of the stairs and the four turned right and followed the winding corridor to the end of the hall. At the end was an iron stair well that acted as a fire escape and turning to the two doors on the right they found their rooms.

Videl and Erasa we're in the room at the end in room 225 and Gohan and Sharpener were next to them in 223.

After leaving the pink cases with Erasa, the two boys made their way into their room. To the right beside the door was a small bathroom with a simple shower cubical, sink and toilet. The main room had two single beds against the right wall covered in light blue comforters, a small beside table beside each one and a light above each bed. There was a large mirror above a wooden desk opposite and a wardrobe against the wall that separated the bathroom from the bedroom. Opposite the door was a large window with a glass door next to it that lead onto the balcony, two plastic chairs set out facing away from the window.

Next door the room was exactly the same but a mirror image, swapping everything around so it was on the opposite wall.

Sharpener flopped down on the bed next to the window. Gohan figured that that now made the bed official Sharpener territory and set his case down on the other bed and began to unpack, neatly placing the folded cloths into draws in the wardrobe on onto hangers. Sharpener lay glaring at him the whole time.

Once Gohan had finished he lay his case carefully on top of the wardrobe and sat with his back against the headboard.

"Man Gohan," He looked over at Sharpener, surprised that he'd actually used his name for once. Maybe he was starting to see him as a friend now. "You really _are_ a nerd, ain't 'cha?" Or not.

* * *

Half an hour passed and there was a knocking at the door. Gohan looked up from his book and saw Sharpener was sprawled across his bed with a pair of headphones blaring loudly in his ears, his head bopping along to the tune.

Figuring there was little chance Sharpener had heard the door, he put down his book and walked to the door and pulled it open. He was greeted by two figures, one smiling happily at him, the other looking down the corridor with folded arms.

"Hay Gohan! Ready for dinner?" Erasa chirped happily.

"Err, sure." He nodded and walked back into the room. Grabbing the room key from the table he turned to Sharpener. _Now. How to get him up._ Erasa, who had followed him into the room, giggled.

"Like this, Gohan." Picking up the CD player she twisted the volume dial until the music was blaring full blast into his ears. Sharpener's eyes sprang open and he let out a girlish scream before flinging the headphones off his head and onto the floor.

Turning to the pair he scowled at them "What was that for?" Erasa giggled again.

"It's time for dinner." She said innocently.

* * *

Gohan let out a sigh. He was SO hungry. After they had dragged Sharpener down stairs, they had met up with the rest of the group and were lead down a set of stairs he hadn't noticed earlier to a beneath ground level of the building.

The stairs lead to a large open room with marble floors and beautifully decorated walls with scenes of cherubs and vineyards. To each side of the room was a set of doors that went into two different restaurants. They went into the one on the left, were they sat down and eat dinner.

The first course was a pasta dish, followed by potatoes and fish. And, of course, everything was in human sized portions. Did they honestly expect him to live on this kind of thing all week?

Gohan was brought back to earth as Erasa stood up suddenly. He, Sharpener and Videl looked up at her expectantly and she flashed them a cheery smile.

"I'm gonna skip dessert you guys. I've got something I have to do in the room. So, I'll see you later, 'K?" Without waiting for a reply she turned and headed out of the door and up the stairs.

"What's that about?" Sharpener asked, still looking after the blond.

"I dunno." Videl replied, she too staring after her friend.

* * *

Erasa burst into her room and hurriedly closed the door behind her. She walked over to Videl's bed and looked down at her still unpacked case. The girl had elected to help Erasa unpack her things rather than bother with her own, saying she found it easier to leave her things in her case rather than unpack then pack everything up again in 5 days time.

Unzipping the top she looked at the contents. Large shirts and shorts filled the bag, Videl's usual attire. Erasa tuted and shook her head disapprovingly before disappearing into the bathroom.

She came back out moments later, a pair of scissors in her hand.

"I knew these would come in handy." She informed the empty room. She sat down cross-legged on the bed and pulled the first thing she found from the bag. It happened to be Videl's simple, black one-piece swimming costume. Erasa smirked maniacally.

"Now, now Videl. I think you would look _much_ nicer in a two piece."

A manic laughter spread through the room that, had he been around to hear it, even Vegeta would have been proud of.

* * *

Videl pushed open the door.

"Hay Erasa. Everyone's heading down to the pool are The last word was said extremely slowly as she took in the scene about her. Tattered cloths lay sprawled across the two beds and over the floor. She walked over to her suitcase and saw that the only things left in tact was her wash bag, a pair of sandals and her pyjamas.

Suddenly a head popped up from behind her bed.

"I can totally explain." He voice was panicked and a fearful look crossed her face. Very slowly, Videl spoke in a controlled voice.

"Erasa? Why did you cut up all my cloths?" Rage bubbled in her eyes and her teeth, as well as her fists, were clenched tightly.

"I figured you could do with a new look." She said as if it were the most natural thing in the world to cut up all your best friends cloths.

"What!" The rage boiled over. "The I'm-wearing-the-same-cloths-for-five-days-because-my-best-friend-destoryed-everything-I-own look!" Despite her friend's loud, angry voice, Erasa seemed to have lost all her fear of what Videl would do to her. She picked herself up off the floor and dusted off her shorts.

"Oh chill out. You can borrow my cloths. It's only for a week. It's not like you'll die because you happen to be wearing something different. Besides," She winked "I'm sure Gohan would like to see you looking cute." Videl stared at her in disbelief.

"You're off your nut. You've lost it. You know that? Why would I care what Gohan thinks about me?"_ But you do, don't you? _A tiny voice in her head retaliated. _Shut it! No one asked you._

"What ever." Erasa shrugged "But you don't really have much choice now, do ya?" Videl's eyes narrowed.

"I hate you." Erasa giggled and pushed Videl towards the bathroom door.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, I've put out a nice bikini for you so go get ready and we'll go have a nice swim." Before Videl could retaliate the door was shut and she was left alone in the tiled bathroom.

Looking around she saw the aforementioned bikini lying on the counter beside the sink. She growled.

"I hate her."

* * *

Videl pulled her towel tighter around her body as the pair walked down the stairs heading towards the pool.

"Oh come on, Videl. It's not all that bad." Erasa folded her arms over her chest as they walked. She was wearing a fiery red bikini, a transparent pink sarong tied about her waist. Videl looked at her evilly.

"Not that bad? You've destroyed all my cloths and forced me into the smallest scraps of material you could find and are now making me go out in _public_ wearing it." Erasa rolled her eyes as they came out into the courtyard between their building and the entrance building.

"Oh, Videl. You are such a drama queen." They headed down the path that led to the pool area. The pool was actually quite empty as it was almost 8 and most people were either eating dinner or had just finished eating. Looking around Videl realised only one person from their school was in the pool and that was Sharpener.

Erasa waved her hand over her head and shouted to him

"Hi Sharpener!" He looked up from where he had been floating aimlessly and began to swim over. Erasa headed over to one of the deck chairs surrounding the pool and shook off her flip-flops and sarong. Videl followed her and figuring that since no one who really mattered was around she, very reluctantly, took off the towel and dropped it on the chair.

"Kami above!" She turned around and saw Sharpener at the edge of the pool, staring at her with wide eyes. She growled threateningly.

"That's it! I'm going back inside." Before she could grab her towel however Erasa grabbed her hand and laughed.

"Oh ignore him. Besides, the pools practically empty, and you _were_ saying how nice the water looked." She batted her eyes at Videl, who sighed and glared half-heartedly at her.

"I hate you." She grumbled making Erasa laugh.

"So you've told me. Several times in fact." She turned to Sharpener, who was still staring at Videl's barely clad body. "Hay, where's Gohan?"

"Nerd boy's in the room. Something about not feeling up to swimming." He murmured as his eyes roamed over Videl's body. Ignoring Sharpener's gaze Videl felt anger rise up inside of her.

"What! No way! If I have to do this, so does he." She huffed and rushed back towards the rooms.

* * *

Gohan sat leaning back on the headboard, with his nose once again buried in his book.

Suddenly the door burst open, making him look up. A fuming Videl stood at the end of his bed, her hands planted on her hips. Gohan felt the blood rush to his cheeks at the sight of her. The thin straps of her bikini tied behind her neck and the blue matched her eyes perfectly. She'd taken her hair out of its usual pigtails to let it hang freely, the black locks cascading over her shoulders and down her back.

"Listen pal," Her voice was full of pure rage as she spoke "If I have to go out in public in a swimming costume. So. Do. You. And I don't care what you say, you are going. GOT THAT?" All Gohan could do was nod his head in reply. "Good. I'll be waiting in the hall so don't even THINK about not going." With that she stormed out again, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Videl lent against the wall._ I can't believe I have to do this. Stupid Erasa. Why do I feel…wired? Oh Kami. I left my towel by the pool._ She glanced down at her body. _Dammit I can't believe this. This is SO embarrassing. _A blush spread across her cheeks.

She was brought out of her thoughts as the door beside her opened. Looking over her watched as Gohan locked the door before turning towards her.

Her eyes trailed down past the dark blue towel around his shoulders to his sculpted chest that rose and fell as he breathed. Her eyes continued to take in his trim waist, the muscles on his stomach forming a lavish six-pack. A pair of black swimming trunks fell to just above his knee, leaving a good portion of toned leg unveiled.

Videl quickly turned her head away to hide the heat that spread up her neck and across her cheeks.

"Come on, then." She said, walking down the corridor, her bare feet padding on the soft carpet, leaving Gohan to follow her.

The two reached the pool and found that the remaining guests had cleared out, leaving just the two blondes who stopped their water fight to look up at them.

"Ha!" Erasa said triumphantly "You owe me 10 bucks! I _told_ you Videl would get him to come out!" She looked up and hearts appeared in her eyes. "Make that 20 bucks._ I told you_ Gohan had muscles!" Gohan blushed at this and placed his towel down on the chair that the others had used.

"Heh, sorry I took so long." He scratched the back of his head uneasily.

"No problem, Gohan-kun." Erasa chirped "I'm just glad you're here now." With that Gohan leaped forward, diving perfectly into the calm water, leaving just a few ripples behind as he slipped through the water before coming up for air some distance away.

The three stared at him. Sharpener was the first to find his voice.

"How in Kami's name did ya do THAT?" Gohan laughed nervously.

"I err, swim a lot at home."

"Where do you live! The ocean!" Gohan just rubbed the back of him neck, a sweatdrop donning his head.

* * *

Videl pulled her tank top over her head and ran a brush through her wet hair.

The group had spent about an hour in the pool before the hotel manager had come to inform them that the pool was now closed and they had to return to their rooms.

She pulled her still wet hair into a loose ponytail, a few damp tendrils falling about her face. Walking back into the bedroom Videl saw that Erasa had already fallen asleep and was curled up on top of the comforter.

Videl smiled then turned and walked onto the balcony. The area that her room was in was a U shape, her room was on the end of one part with more rooms across from her and down to the right. Each of the stone balconies were separated by a small wall that cured slightly as it met the ledge so that if you went to the edge you could see into the next balcony.

She leaned on the edge and looked up at the stars. The sky was clear so she could make out a world of constellations. She could never have seen the stars back in Satan City. There was too much smog and congestion.

Videl decided that maybe it wasn't so bad out here after all. It was beautiful. No matter how she felt it would always be beautiful and, oddly, that made her feel better.

Hearing a shuffling she looked over to see Gohan stood on his balcony. He too was looking up at the stars and was lent on folded arms on the ledge. She opened her mouth to say something but she stopped herself. It was nice to have him stood, even if they were separated by a wall, watching the stars with her. Besides. She didn't want to break the easy silence.

She turned back to the skies, a light smile playing across her lips.

The two stood like that for some time, just watching the night skies of a new country.

* * *

AN: My Kami! That is officially the longest chapter I have EVER written:sniff: I'm so proud. You know when I said it was going to be based on my holiday I wasn't kidding. Videl sat in MY seat on MY plane. She is staying in MY room in MY hotel. Hee hee. It's funny to think that Videl is stood on the same balcony I stood on, watching the stars just like I did on my first night. Let see… ooh Mr MacAleese is based on the gym teacher that came with us. He is yuuuuum. And Miss Narusigawa is based on my old English teacher who totally rocked!

(P.S. Mrs Akuma actually means Mrs Demon in Japanese. Lol.)


	4. Day 2: Gondolas, St Mark and Pigeons

AN: I am boooooooooooored! Honestly. There is only so much TV you can watch and fan fiction you can read before you just cant take it anymore. OK its only been like 2 days since I posted chapter 3 but already I am craving to keep writing! This is a good sign. So here I am! Stuffed full with new ideas, plot lines and a microwaved chocolate muffin. And I haven't straightened my hair in days so its all curly and ringlet-y!

**Disclaimer:** I OWN: the 4 teachers, the plot, 24 of the students, my curly ringlet-y hair and my muffin. I DO NOT own Dragonball Z, 4 of the students, Hotel Gardesano, Italy, Lake Garda, Venice, Gondolas, Maroon 5's 'Shiver' or my old hotel room… and my friend Hannah's hotel room, where Gohan and Sharpener are situated, also belongs to the owner of the hotel. Not me.

**Last Time: **

She leaned on the edge and looked up at the stars. The sky was clear so she could make out a world of constellations. She could never have seen the stars back in Satan City. There was too much smog and congestion.

Videl decided that maybe it wasn't so bad out here after all. It was beautiful. No matter how she felt it would always be beautiful and, oddly, that made her feel better.

Hearing a shuffling she looked over to see Gohan stood on his balcony. He too was looking up at the stars and was lent on folded arms on the ledge. She opened her mouth to say something but she stopped herself. It was nice to have him stood, even if they were separated by a wall, watching the stars with her. Besides. She didn't want to break the easy silence.

She turned back to the skies, a light smile playing across her lips.

The two stood like that for some time, just watching the night skies of a new country.

**Chapter 4 - Day 2: Gondolas, St Mark and Pigeons.**

You know those mornings where you feel like nothing could go wrong and the world is fantastic? Videl was having one of those mornings.

It may have been the fact that she didn't have to go to school. Or perhaps the fact that she didn't have to rush off to save the day. Although it may have been that she was still asleep.

Yes. It was probably the latter.

But, nothing lasts forever.

A blinding flash of white invaded Videl's black vision. She moaned deep in her throat as her sleep was interrupted. Mentally cursing the white and whatever had brought it on, she dragged the thin white sheet over her head and rolled over, curling up into a foetal position.

She moaned again when the sheet was ripped from her body. Cracking one eye open she viewed the cause of both the flash and the removal of her protective sheet with distaste.

Erasa stood at the end of her bed, giggling slightly and holding Videl's sheet in her left hand. She was surprisingly pristine for so early in the morning. Her cropped blond hair was neatly brushed and her face held no traces of sleep. Videl figured she had been up awhile.

"Come on, Viddy! Up and at 'um! Time to blind the world with that beautiful smile of yours." Videl frowned menacingly "There it is!" Erasa giggled.

Videl pulled herself up so she was sat with her legs under her. She rubbed sleep from one eye with her fist and yawned widely. Unlike Erasa, she wasn't quite as tidy. Her black hair stick out at funny angles and had worked its way out of the bobble she put it in the night before.

"What time is it?" She mumbled

"7:15 exactly!" Videl moaned once again. "Oh come on! Today is gonna rock! You know why?" Videl rolled her eyes.

"No, I don't believe I do. Please take it upon yourself to inform me of this incredible event that is so important it requires us to be up at 7:15am." She said, sarcasm oozing from every word. Erasa didn't seem to notice however, as she clasped her hands together, her eyes shinning as she wandered off into her own little fantasy world.

"We're going to Venice!" She sighed dreamily "Imagine, floating through the waterways on a gondola, beautiful buildings passing by…"

"The smell of sewage wafting through the air as pigeons claw as your feet." Videl finished, climbing out of bed and stretching her arms over her head. Erasa scowled at her.

"Honestly Videl. You have to see the simpler beauty in life."

"I do. Your mind is simple and has a beauty all of its own." She grinned and walked out onto the balcony as Erasa fumed silently.

"That's not what I meant!" She cried as Videl laughed lightly at her friend. She turned around and leant back on the ledge and smiled happily at the blond.

"Calm down, Erasa. You know I didn't mean it." The girl before her gave an indignant humph. "Tell you what. How about you go wake up the sleepy beauties next door, huh?" She immediately brightened at the idea and rush next door.

Peering round the wall she watched as her friend batted Sharpener with a pillow as Gohan sat cross-legged on his bed, watching the situation through bleary eyes.

She laughed as Erasa wandered back into their room, dusting her hands off by clapping them together, a proud smile on her lips.

"Okay! Now that's done, lets get you dressed." A smirk crossed her face and Videl was pretty sure her eye twitched.

"Listen, I have a few ground rules if I'm gonna be wearing your cloths." Erasa's smirk faded.

"What? No fare I…" She moaned but Videl cut her off.

"Erasa, you cut up my cloths, leaving me with nothing to wear but one outfit and the cloths on my back. You owe me." Erasa folded her arms over her chest

"Fine. What ground rules?" Videl cleared her throat.

"Number 1, no mini-skirts. Number 2, nothing floaty, frilly, puffy or basically anything my father would like to see me dressed in. Number 3, anything cut too low or too high shall and will be throw over the balcony. And most importantly, you shall NOT dress me from head to toe in pink. You do and I'll throw YOU over the balcony. Understood?" Erasa pouted but replied none-the-less.

"Understood."

* * *

"Erasa do I HAVE to wear this?" Videl moaned as she and Erasa stood before the large mirror donning the wall.

"Hay, it follows all the rules doesn't it? Beside you look fabulous! " Erasa finished tying the black choker around her friend's neck and came to stand beside her. Videl eyed her reflection warily.

The strappy light purple top clung to the contours of her body, something that Videl never usually experienced with her baggy shirts, making her feel a little self-conscious. A short denim skirt hung from her hips while the ¾ length tight black spandex underneath made her feel a little better as it was the kind of thing she was used to wearing. Erasa assured her that accessories made all the difference and had given her a black belt, the chain dangling from it went round to her back and clipped on to her pocket. She had also placed a silver band around the top of her arm that twisted round three times with each end stopping with a small twist.

After much deliberating the blond had allowed her to keep her pigtails and purple boots.

"Doesn't this thing violate rule number 1?" Videl asked, fingering the denim skirt.

"Nah. The peddle-pushers cancel it out." Erasa replied. Videl glanced at her friend.

"Well at least you didn't force me into that." Erasa herself had donned a baby pink tube top that stopped above her navel and had a curled heart neckline. The turquoise ruffled mini skirt barely covered her thighs and was secured by a long, silky piece of fabric she had tied about her waist, the ends flouting about her bare knees. On her feet were a pair of cork-heeled sandals, two pieces of white fabric held them in place, one over her toes and the other on her heel with a band of the same white going round her heel. A blazing red, teardrop necklace and pink and purple bangles on her left wrist finished the outfit.

Erasa shrugged.

"Yeah, well. I thought about it but figured that was more… _you_."

"Thank you for the that."

Any further conversation was cut off by a pounding on the door. The two girls turned towards it as a familiar voice filtered into the room.

"Would you two get a bloody move on! You've already missed breakfast so I had to sit all alone with the Mr. Unfillable-eating-machine who, by the way, ate almost the whole buffet by himself! Now the coach is leaving in 5 minutes with or without you! SO GET YOUR BUTTS IN GEAR!" The two girls rolled their eyes.

"Oh chill, Sharpie would 'ya?" Erasa called back through the door. She wandered over to her bed and picked up a bunny shaped backpack. Picking up the dark purple backpack with a black front pocket she turned back Videl and threw in at the girl who caught it skilfully. "Ready girl?" She smiled.

"As I'll ever be." Videl sighed, hoisting the bag onto her back and opening the door into the hallway.

Sharpener's hand froze on its way to hammering the door and he almost fell over. His eyes bulged as they raked over the sight before him. His mind was numb and he said the only thing he could think of to say.

"Erasa…. w-what did…. what did you do?" The raven-haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Oh put your eyes back in your head Sharpener." Erasa sighed irritably as she locked the door and placed the key into her bag. "Now. We all set?"

"I should bloody well hope so, the time you two took. Now hurry up or we'll miss our ride." He moaned as the three headed down the corridor at a fast pace.

* * *

Gohan twisted his head round as the sound of hurried footfalls hitting the gravel reached his sensitive ears. He watched as the three teens came running towards him. The rest of the group had already boarded the coach in front of him but he had waited outside for his friends… well if they could be called that.

Videl reached him first and came grinding to a halt, her breathing slightly heavy from the sprint across the hotel complex. She turned back and watched as Sharpener attempted to half drag a disgruntled Erasa across the bus park, while she moaned something about wearing the wrong shoes.

A sweatdrop adorned the watching teen's heads.

"Ok, all here. Lets go." Sharpener sighed as the two finally joined them. The group turned towards the waiting coach only to come face to face with the piercing gaze of one, Mrs Akuma. The woman looked down at them from the steps with folded arms.

"So nice of you to join us. I hope it is not an inconvenience if you could please get a move on as we are already behind schedule." Her voice was hollow and mixed with her menacing stance she really was quite a sight.

Erasa gave a slight whimper before the woman turned and retreated back into the bus.

Sharing a few panicked glances, Videl climbed up the steps, followed by Gohan, Erasa and Sharpener at the rear.

As she came to stand at the foot of the stairs and turned to the seats the buzz of chatter came to an abrupt halt and every student turned their attention to her. Ok so maybe she and the others had been keeping them cooped up when they could be on the road already but they had seemed perfectly happy before they caught sight of her.

_Oh yeah. The outfit._ Videl felt her face flush in embarrassment. _Stupid Erasa. No, stupid ME letting her dress me in this stupid excuse for clothing. Kami, I'm feeling 5 kinds of self-conscious right now. Wait, why should I care? I've never cared what they thought before. And let's face it, the thoughts that probably go through the main student body of OSH isn't worth being thought in the first place._

With this in mind, Videl strode down the isle and flopped down into the window seat near to the back of the coach. Gohan sat down behind her while Erasa sat beside her and Sharpener in turn sat behind her.

The coach roared to life and the students went back to their idle gossip, now centred around the change in a certain raven-haired celebrity's daughter.

* * *

_You chew me up  
And spit me out.  
Enjoy the taste  
I leave in your mouth._

Something poked Videl in the arm. She swatted at it half heatedly, not opening her eyes as she let the deep bass flow through her.

_You look at me  
I look at you.  
Neither of us know what to do._

Ok the poking was getting annoying now. Figuring it might go away with a good glare Videl opened her eyes. Erasa looked back at her with intent shining in her eyes.

Pressing the stop on her MP3 player, Videl took off the headphones and looked at her friend.

"What's up? Are we there yet?" Erasa shook her head.

"Nope but we're not far. Mr Mac just said that we'll be arriving any minute now." She said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of sun tan lotion. "It's, like, 90 degrees out! Thank Kami for air con is all I can say." She squirted the creamy fluid onto her hand and rubbed it up her bare arms and over her shoulder blades.

Videl smiled and turned to the window just as the coach rounded a corner and came to a stop. The speakers over her head gave off an awful screeching noise, which had the same effect as nails on a chalkboard. The class groaned and clutched their ears.

"Alrighty guys," Mr MacAleese stood at the front, microphone clutched firmly in hand. "This is as far as we can go by road so we're gonna grab a water taxi that'll take us into the dock. Everyone off now and remember to grab a bottle of water from Miss Narusigawa. It's very hot out and we don't have time for any of you to keel over, 'ya hear?" He laughed at his own joke while the class climbed off in relative silence.

After everyone had collected some water they headed across the dusty car park and headed towards the boats. After passing through a cluster of stalls and under a bridge they were confronted by a wide river that was the main canal that ran through the centre of Venice.

Chatting to themselves they walked along the wooden pier, past numerous boats until they stopped at a long boat with a wooden hull and the words Water Taxi scrawled across it in yellow paint.

* * *

The ride to the centre of the city was short. As the boat travelled down the waterway, they passed numerous historic buildings, churches and houses, all carved intricately from stone. The Queen Mary was even sat along the bank. (Sorry just thought I'd point this useless piece of information out because I thought it was very cool when we went past it. You know it is very white… and big.)

Finally, after 10 minutes travelling along the water, the water taxi pulled up to the embankment along side multiple other vessels on the bustling streets of Venice.

The group clambered onto dry land and huddled alongside the boats.

The students looked around in awe. Huge buildings lined the streets and bridges crossed over the canals that passed frequently beneath them. Masses of people swarmed the streets, walking up and down the steps of the bridges and purchasing trinkets from the vendors that littered the stone paths.

"Now, now, I know this is all very exciting, yes indeedy, but I need you all to pay attention." Mr Akira shouted over the crowds as he stumbled to the front. The students quietened, which was a miracle in itself, and turned to the old man. "Right, yes, now… erm… ah yes. Now, we're going to go meet our tour guide who shall show us to St. Luke… John… Thomas… Lulu… Mark's! Yes St. Mark's Square. She shall show us to St. Mark's Square. Follow me now, follow me." With that he tottered off along the stone covered streets, the class and other teachers following diligently behind.

It took almost 10 minutes to negotiate their way through the packed streets. Finally, after climbing over two bridges, through roughly 1000 people and past countless historic monuments, the group came to a halt.

"Hay, why are we stopping here?" Sharpener asked, looking around.

"Beats me." Gohan replied as he gazed about him. Venice was certainly a beautiful place. Not the most exotic or exciting place he had been to, considering the whole going to another planet incident, but he loved the way everything was full of history and fresh experiences. The new sights, sounds and smells (well ok maybe not smells. Venice didn't have the most pleasant aroma) of this strange city buzzed about in his head and they had barely seen anything of it yet.

"Ah, here she is now." Mr MacAleese exclaimed.

"Where?" Sharpener looked around before his eyes fell upon someone talking to the gym teacher. The other three followed his gaze and blinked.

"She looks… familiar." Erasa said slowly as she stared at the short woman in an over sized green anorak, a fiery red umbrella in her hand. Mr MacAleese stood talking to her a short distance away. She barely came up to his chest.

"Seen her before, have I." Videl said, putting on a low grumbly voice in an impersonation of Yoda from Star Wars.

"From a movie, she is." Gohan said beside her as he too put on a Yoda style voice.

"Do do da do do da do do da do." The pair sang in harmony to the Star Wars theme before all four of them bust out laughing.

"You four get a move on!" Mr MacAleese called from the back of the group who had now started to move back into the crowds. "Hurry or you'll get lost!"

"Coming sensei!" The four shouted as they rushed after them.

* * *

"Why have we stopped here?" A sweaty Sharpener asked as he wiped his brow.

"I'm not sure." Gohan replied the only person in the group (minus the Yoda like tour guide) who seemed perfectly all right.

"Where is here?" Videl looked about them. They were stood in front of a large building, looking out onto one of the many canals that littered the city. Gondolas were tied to posts in the water by the opposite banking where yet more historic buildings lay. "It all looks the same."

"Who cares." Erasa flopped down on the steps behind them and slipped off one shoe, rubbing her sore foot tentatively. "I really should have thought through my choice in footwear. These shoes are for decoration purposes only. Not hikes, walks or any other kind of movement."

"Doesn't that kind of make them pointless? I thought the whole point of shoes was to walk in them." Gohan rubbed the back of his head and looked up at the clear sky in confusion.

"Don't ask, Gohan." Videl said as she sat down and began searching in her backpack for her water bottle. "I made the mistake of questioning Erasa logic once and trust me. It was not pretty." To this Erasa simply stuck her tongue out at the girl in indignation.

The rest of the class followed the lead of the two girls as they too sat down on the steps as Yoda the Tour Guide started up once again. Her low grumbly voice issued a stream of monotone words as she blandly described why she had dragged the group all the way across Venice to see something that, really, wasn't all that important.

Of course, that's what the group presumed was what she was doing. Her voice was so flat and quiet it was more of a soft rumble streaming from her lips rather than actual words.

Videl placed her head in her hand as she rested her elbow on her knee. This woman was just so… _pointless_. Once they met her they were dragged them all back up the bridge they had just descended from so they could stand at the top. They had all stood and stared at two buildings that lined the banks of a small canal, a white bridge opposite them, as she told them that this was the Bridge of Sighs. It connected the Doge's Palace with the dungeons on the opposite bank. She then prattled on for yet another several minutes, telling them about how the world renowned Casanova escaped from the prison by jumping into the canal.

Once she had finished her au du Bridge of Sighs, they moved onto St Mark's Square. They all marvelled at the beauty of the historic square, the huge bell tower and of course the magnificent cathedral. After spending a fair amount of time dropping their bags in a small building outside, they spent all of 5 seconds in the cathedral. Yoda rushed them round so fast all Videl could remember was a flash of gold and the faint scent of candles before they were back out into the open air.

She then stood them before the cathedral and continued to drivel on about wellies. No seriously. She talked for almost quarter of an hour about her _wellies_! Something to do with the floods or something. She apparently had two pairs. One pair of normal size, and one pair that went to her hips. Videl couldn't help but think they must be very difficult to get on and off.

After all that they were then rushed through the crowed streets, down back alleys and past countless canals to where they now were sat as the small woman prattled on and on. For someone so short she couldn't half go fast. If it hadn't been for the red umbrella she waved in the air like… well, like a lightsaber, they would have lost her a long time ago.

All this was done under the glare of the red-hot sun, which really didn't help the situation.

And now here they all were. Sat on some steps… _somewhere_ in Venice. Over heated and tired.

She looked up and saw that Yoda had, at last, stopped talking. The two female teachers were speaking with her and Videl could help but think good cop, bad cop.

She watched as Miss Narusigawa shook the hand of Yoda before turning to the class, a cheery smile on her lips.

"Now class, why don't you all give a wonderful guide a hand of applause for her beautiful tour?" An extremely forced, half-hearted clap was heard from a few students.

"Is it over yet?" Videl looked down at Erasa, who was lent against her arm, her eyes closed as she fanned herself with a piece of folded paper.

"Yes Erasa, its over. We're ditching the guide." Videl smiled.

"Alleluia." She sighed as she stood up and stretched her arms over her head. "I thought she'd never shut up." She gave Sharpener a swift kick in the leg, startling the male into wakefulness.

"Ow! What!" He moaned as he rubbed his knee. Gohan, who Sharpener had been leaning on, was also brought back to the world of the waking by the noise and looked around with bleary eyes.

"You were drooling. Now move it or we'll fall behind." Erasa said, pointing the rest of the class who had started to move again.

Sharpener grumbled incoherently as he grabbed his backpack and headed after the group. Gohan too stood up and yawned before he and the two girls tagged onto the end of the group of teens.

* * *

It didn't take the group long before they were back in St Mark's Square. They all assembled in front of one of the small shops that lined the cloisters that went round the square. Mrs Akuma stood at the front.

"Listen up! We're going to give you and hour and a half to have a look around the square. You do NOT leave the square for any reason. You do and I'll shove you into the canal." Laughter spread about the crowd. "I'm not joking." The laughter stopped. "Very good. Now, you shall stay in groups of at least 4 and no more than seven. We don't need any mobs walking around. We'll meet back here at 12:30. You need us, tough luck. We'll be sat on those green seat over there," She pointed to a café on the opposite side of the square. "Having coffee. Now bugger off."

With that the teens separated into small groups and merged with the masses of people milling about the Square.

"Ah, freedom." Sharpener sighed, beaming as he looked around the square. "So, what do we wanna do first?"

"I don't know." Gohan looked about them, taking in the sights and smells… well more taking in the sights and trying to ignore the smells.

"Well, we'll have to go though that first." Videl said as the group looked out at centre of the square. Pigeons filled the whole space and from where they were standing it had the appearance of mile upon mile of birds. Yoda had said that there was 2 pigeons for every 1 person in Venice and it looked like they had all turned up to greet the group from Orange Star High.

"Hay, Erasa." Sharpener grinned maliciously "I dare you to go feed the pigeons."

"Eww, no way! Icky feathered rats arnt coming anywhere near me." Erasa shivered.

"What's the big deal? Their only birds." Gohan said innocently.

"Oh yeah? Go on then Gohan, you feed them." Erasa chided. Gohan merely shrugged.

"Aright." The three were left to watch as Gohan walked through the mass of birds until he reached a vendor selling birdseed. He handed over one Euro to the man and took the bag.

Gohan moved so he was stood halfway between the seed vendor and his friends. Taking a handful of dark yellow seeds, he bent down and held out his hand so the seeds rested in his palm.

The surrounding pigeons clustered around him and gradually they flew up and sat on his hand. Within moments the feathery creatures were crowded onto his hand, up his arm and one even came to rest on his shoulder. Gohan simply laughed as they tickled his tough skin with sharp claws.

"That… is… so… funny!" Erasa said through a never-ending stream of laughter. Beside her Sharpener was almost on his knees laughing. Videl giggled and dropped her bag onto the floor. The two blondes stopped laughing to blink at her.

"Hay Gohan! Give me some of that, I wanna try." She cried as she ran towards him, causing the birds to scatter and the pigeons on Gohan to fly away.

Gohan straightened and looked down at her smiling face. Since that whole flying incident Videl had barely spoken a word to him and not once had she smiled at him. He was glad she was talking to him again. And he liked her smile, he decided, and the new cloths she was wearing. She looked so... pretty in them. Especially when she smiled like that.

"Sure." He smiled and poured some of the seeds into her open palm. He too took some and they stood side by side with hands outstretched.

Videl gasped slightly as a pigeon landed on her hand and pecked at the seeds. It didn't take long for the two of them to have a handful of birds, a mob of them standing around their feet. They both laughed happily at the sensation.

"Oh my gosh! Kodak moment." Erasa squealed, rummaging around her bag before pulling out a disposable camera.

Just as she put the camera to her eye, a rather large pigeon landed deftly on top of Videl's head, causing her to blink at the sensation. Gohan looked at her and burst out laughing just as a flash captured the moment on film.

* * *

Once the two had finally disentangled themselves from the masses of birds, the four teens spend the hour that remained wandering through the cloisters; looking in the shops, eating delicious ice-cream from one of the many ice-cream parlours and just basically enjoying themselves.

But time passes far too quickly when you're enjoying yourselves and soon 12:30 rolled around and they met the rest of the group, as well as the teachers, where they had left them.

The teens all chatted happily amongst themselves until the teachers arrived. After making sure everyone had got back all right, Miss Narusigawa came to the front.

"Alright, alright clam down guys. I know you're all having fun but we're going to move onto a different part of Venice, alrighty?" She chirped in her usual cheerful self. "Good, good. Off we go then."

The gang headed off out of an exit in the back of the cloisters and walked through the bustling streets.

It only took them a matter of minuets before they had stopped in front of a large statue of a man riding a horse. Mrs Akuma stepped forward.

"Alright here we are. You know the drill. We'll meet back here at 3. Only bother us if it's a real emergency. Like if someone is dead and people are getting annoyed by the corpse in the street." The teens laughed. "NOT A JOKE!" They shut up again. "Good. Need us and we'll be in that coffee shop." With that the four teachers left the teenagers to their own devices and went in search of caffeine.

Once the others had departed, Erasa, Videl, Gohan and Sharpener looked about them.

"So, what do we do now?" Videl asked.

"Only my favourite sport on the planet. Shopping!" Erasa squealed happily before rushing them off to a street that was full of stalls selling everything from fridge magnets to oil paintings.

* * *

Erasa bashed her head against the seat in front of her for what must have been the thousandth time in the past 10 minutes.

"Listen, Erasa." Videl said soothingly "As amusing as watching you do that is. I don't think its doing you much good."

"But I'm boooored!" She whined. Not that Videl could blame her. After spending hours shopping, only stopping once to grab a slice of pizza (or twelve in Gohan's case), they reassembled with the rest of the group and took the water taxi back to the coach.

That was six and a half hours ago.

For almost seven hours they had been stuck in traffic, cramped up in the coach and, as everyone knows, placing 28 teenagers into confined conditions for an extended amounts of time is never good for their sanity.

Granted they had got out of the jam about an hour ago but it didn't stop that fact that it was now almost 10 at night.

Finally the coach turned up a familiar bumpy path. A cheer went through the coach as, at last, they pulled up outside Hotel Gardesano.

* * *

Gohan twisted and turned on his bed. No matter what he did sleep just would not come. It was getting rather annoying. This wasn't helped by the fact that he was absolutely starving.

Because they arrived back so late the hotel had refused to serve them dinner, saying that the kitchen staff had all gone home. At least that's what he think they said.

Finally giving up Gohan pulled back the covers and padded lightly across the room, careful not to wake Sharpener who was sprawled across the bed, snoring happily.

Gently he eased the door open and stepped out onto the cool tile of the balcony. He stepped up to the edge and lent against it, looking up at the star speckled sky.

"Couldn't sleep?" He looked around and saw Videl smiling at him from where she was stood leaning against her balcony.

"Erm, yeah. You too, huh?"

"Uh huh." She nodded and turned back to the skies, the same smile flittering across her face. Gohan watched her, the soft moonlight dappled across her face and giving her loose hair a subtle glow.

He remembered back to the night before. When he felt Videl come out onto the balcony he had kept quiet and he was surprised when, even after she noticed him stood on the next balcony, she too didn't say anything. He had enjoyed that night. It was so peaceful and he felt totally at ease right then.

That same ease that dancing between the two of them now.

He let the corners of his lips pull into a soft smile and he looked back the stars.

* * *

AN: And so, several days, a whole pack of muffins, a wedding (don't ask) and a few thousand words later I have finally finished another chapter. Insert round of applause here . I'm leaving for Austria at 2am so I'm not bothering with that whole sleep thing and just posting this instead. Its half ten so that means I have… 3 and a half hours until I have to leave for the airport. Stupid 6am flight.

**Things that are the same as when I went to Italy:**

-Yoda the tour guide and her marvellous talk on wellies (probably the best part of the tour)

-There really was a pigeon that came and sat on my head

-The teachers really did spend the whole time sat in various coffee shops

-And that wired statue thingy that we all meet by.

There are probably other things but I can't be bothered to write them out. Its too late and I just want to get this up before I leave.


	5. Day 3 : Welcome to Gardaland!

AN: I suck. Seriously, I cannot write anything except this story! Trust me, I have tried. I do have an idea for another Videl/Gohan fic but I really should focus on the ones I have got and not make anymore right now or I'll never be able to concentrate. Well, I'm determined to get another chapter of something up before school starts up again so this'll have to do. Hay lookie. 40 reviews. :Dances for half an hour: I love you all!

**Disclaimer: **Stay back! I'm warning you:Waves torch at advancing lawyers who hiss angrily: I told you! I don't own Dragonball Z or the hotel or the theme park! Why won't you leave me alone:Runs away in fear:

**Last Time: **

Gently he eased the door open and stepped out onto the cool tile of the balcony. He stepped up to the edge and lent against it, looking up at the star speckled sky.

"Couldn't sleep?" He looked around and saw Videl smiling at him from where she was stood leaning against her balcony.

"Erm, yeah. You too, huh?"

"Uh huh." She nodded and turned back to the skies, the same smile flittering across her face. Gohan watched her, the soft moonlight dappled across her face and giving her loose hair a subtle glow.

He remembered back to the night before. When he felt Videl come out onto the balcony he had kept quiet and he was surprised when, even after she noticed him stood on the next balcony, she too didn't say anything. He had enjoyed that night. It was so peaceful and he felt totally at ease right then.

That same ease that dancing between the two of them now.

He let the corners of his lips pull into a soft smile and he looked back the stars.

**Chapter 5 – Day 3 : Welcome to Gardaland!**

Videl stared up at the abyss of white that was the ceiling.

Well ok, it only looked like an abyss because she couldn't see the edges. And it was more of an off yellow colour due to need of re-painting, its surface etched with cracks and scratches.

Not that Videl noticed.

Her head was abuzz with thoughts and, after awakening early, she had settled on letting her mind wander.

_You know, I guess this whole thing didn't turn out quite as bad as first anticipated. I mean… it has actually been pretty fun. So far anyway. Being here makes me forget all about my troubles back in Satan City._

_Kind of like when Gohan took me flying._

She frowned up at the ceiling. _Come to think of it, just about the whole trip I've been around Gohan. _Her frown melted and was replaced by a soft smile. _He is a really sweet guy, isn't he?_

_And I've been nothing but awful to him. _She bit down on her bottom lip._ Ever since he came to school I've been so suspicious of him and when I finally got what I wanted, I blackmail him!_

_What would it hurt to be nice to him? What are you so afraid of?_

_Nothing. I'm not afraid of anything._

"Videl?" Erasa's voice came as a hushed whisper though the darkness.

"Yeah?"

"Where's the lake?" Videl frowned and sat up in bed, looking across to the shadowy figure of the fellow bed.

"What?"

"The lake. We're supposed to be at Lake Garda so… where's the lake?"

"I… I dunno." Videl blinked and nearly jumped out of her skin when the alarm of her phone went off on her bedside table.

"Alright!" Erasa threw back the sheets and leapt out of bed, pulling back the curtains and letting light flood the room. "A new day, a new outfit! Let's see now." Videl watched with raised eyebrow as Erasa walked over to the closet beside her bed.

Throwing open the doors, the blond-haired girl began to route through the draws and hangers mumbling to herself. "Now, what are we doing today? Hmm, a yes! Theme park. So… theme park theme park theme park."

"You know your starting to sound like Mr Akira." Videl said, receiving a small glare from her friend.

"Aha!" Erasa cried, pulling two items of clothing from one of the draws and threw them at Videl. The raven-haired girl frowned as she looked at them.

"Erasa! For the last time I am not wearing pink!" Erasa poked her head around the wardrobe door and frowned.

"Oh, quit being so difficult. It's not _that_ pink. Besides," She pulled out a flowery blue sundress and looked it up and down. "one day in something different isn't going to hurt you."

"No but it might hurt you." Videl grumbled, picking up the strappy pink top.

On the front was a miniature pair of wings and written underneath in small black letters it read "I CAN FLY". (Sorry, I've been re-reading all my Love Hina manga's again and I've kinda stolen Motoko's outfit. What? I like this outfit.)

Videl smiled. Maybe one day she really would be able to fly.

"See. I knew you'd like it." Videl rolled her eyes and picked up the cargo shorts and walked over to the bathroom. "Oh yeah, don't forget these." Videl turned around and caught the pair of sneakers Erasa threw at her. She nodded and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Videl stared at her reflection in the mirror.

The pink top fit her figure perfectly and the cargo shorts matched it well. She looked at her ebony locks that she had pulled into her usual pigtails.

_One day in something different isn't going to hurt you._

She tugged out the gold bands and grabbed a thin pink band from Erasa's endless supply of products that littered the counter. She vaguely wondered it Erasa could even get her hair into a bobble but shrugged it off.

Running a brush through her hair she pulled it up into a high ponytail, a few stray strands from her fringe flowing about her face.

She smiled at her reflection.

"I'm not afraid of anything."

* * *

"Where are they?" Erasa whispered, leaning over as they looked around the dinning room. She fiddled subconsciously with the edge of her sundress.

"I'll go get them. You grab us a table." Videl turned on her heel and headed back towards the rooms.

Reaching the door of room 223 and knocked lightly. After hearing no response she tried the door and found it unlocked.

Pushing open the door she stepped into the darkened room and shut the door behind her with a quiet click.

Letting her eyes adjust to the darkness she spied matching lumps on each of the beds, each one rising and falling gently.

Videl frowned. _The idiots aren't even up yet!_ A smirk tugged at her lips. _Well then. I'll just have to get them up._

Turning to the first bed, the one that lay beside the wardrobe, she advanced upon the lump.

Grabbing hold of the sheets she ripped the thin material from the figure.

Well… she tried to at least.

No matter how hard she tugged the figure would not surrender him covering.

Giving up she placed her hands on her hips and pouted, giving off an indignant "Humph" in the process.

Marching to the side of the bed, she towered over the lump before bending over it.

Reaching out she poked at the mound with her index finger, making it squirm. She smirked.

She poked it a second time and it wiggled again, giving off a slight moan. Again she poked at it and again. It was actually quite amusing.

She went to poke it a fifth time but before her finger could make contact, it rolled over and grabbed hold of her arm, dragging her down onto the bed.

"Woah!" She squealed as a strong arm pulled her into a headlock, causing her to slam into his muscular chest.

As she squirmed and tried to remove herself from his hold, a second hand formed into a fist started to rub her head vigorously.

"Goten! What have I told you about waking me up like that?" Gohan mumbled, still sleep ridden.

Videl placed her hand against his chest and pushed away so she was face to face with him.

"Gohan! Let go!"

Gohan's eyes snapped open and instead of the onyx eyes he had been expecting, he was greeted with a pair of wide blue orbs staring back at him. He gave of a cry of alarm and moved back across the bed… until he ran out of bed to move back across.

He fell to the floor with a thump, landing in a tangle of limbs and sheets. As he hit the ground he caused vibrations to make the room shake, waking Sharpener in the process.

"Huh? What the?" He looked around wildly, his gaze travelling between Gohan, who was sat on the floor rubbing his head where it hit his roommates bed, and Videl, who was perched on Gohan's bed attempting to de-ruffle her hair.

"Erm… what the hell?" He blinked.

Videl finished putting her hair back into its ponytail and picked herself up off the bed.

"Hurry up and get dressed or you'll miss breakfast." She said, straightening out her clothes. The way she held herself and the calmness of her voice was completely overruled by the glowing blush spread across her cheeks. Hurriedly she turned on her heel and marched out.

"What the heck?" Sharpener looked down at the demi-saiyan.

"I… I'm not sure." Gohan blinked.

* * *

"Hay Sharpener is it alright if I sit with you on the way? I need to talk to you about something." Erasa asked as they stood at the beck of the group of teens pilling onto the coach.

"Erm… sure thing." He replied, inching forward with the rest of the group.

"You don't mind, do you Vi?" She smiled at the girl stood beside her.

"Ah… no. It's no problem." Videl said, following the rest.

"Oh good. Well Gohan, I shall leave her in your capable hands." She smiled before hopping onto the bus.

Gohan and Videl exchanged confused looks before clambering up the steps after Sharpener.

"So. What's up?" Sharpener asked once everyone had taken his or her seats and the bus was in motion.

"What's up with what?" Erasa mumbled as she peered over the seats to a pair a few rows ahead on the opposite side of the bus. Sharpener frowned in confusion.

"You wanted to talk to me, remember?" He watched her crane her neck over the seatbacks.

"Huh? Oh that!" She sat back in her seat and turned to him with a smile. "I didn't really."

"Then what the heck am I sat next to you for!" He cried in irritation, causing a sweatdrop to appear on Erasa's head as she continued to smile, now with unease.

"Well I needed to get Gohan to sit next to Videl." She explained, "For my project."

"Project? What project?" Sharpener blinked, irritation replaced with confusion. Erasa smirked, an odd glint in her eye causing unease to spread through Sharpener's veins like a virus.

"I think something's going on between Gohan and our little Viddy. And I need to prove it."

"Say WHAT? Nerd boy and Videl? Get a grip." He huffed, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Erasa simply rolled her eyes and focused her attention on trying to watch her 'project'.

"Damn it. Should've stood at the front. I can't spy from back here!"

* * *

_Come on Videl! You said you were going to be nicer to Gohan. Not saying anything since we got on isn't exactly a good start. Get a grip and say something already! Anything'll do._

"I wonder what Erasa wanted to talk to Sharpener about?" _Well, it's a start._

"I dunno." Came Gohan's reply, turning to face her. Videl opened her mouth to say something, then promptly shut it.

She just couldn't think of anything to say. She turned her head to stare out the opposite window.

_Well. I think that went well. Come on! You can think of more than that can't 'cha?_

She turned to look at the tall boy next to her. His dark eyes watched the Italian landscape flash by, a breath of wind from the open window overhead catching his black spikes, making them wave to and fro.

She cocked her head to the side quizzically. How could it move so freely? Surely it took a lot of gel to make it stand on end like that.

"Hay, Gohan? Can I ask you something?" She questioned, still staring intently at the gravity defying locks.

"Sure, Videl. What is it?" He turned to the girl once again, sending her a smile.

"How do you get your hair to do that?"

"Do what?" He blinked in confusion.

"That." She pointed at his head, "Stand on end the way it does."

Gohan raised a hand up and ran his fingers through his dark mane.

"It's just how it always is." He answered, a hint on naivety lacing his words.

"Oh." But Videl couldn't just leave it at that. Her interest in the mystery that was Son Gohan had spiked yet again. Gohan squirmed slightly as she continued to stare at him, a blush crawling up his neck. "Can… can I touch it?" She asked gingerly.

This startled Gohan even more, his blush increasing. "Ah… erm… s-sure."

Slowly, Videl raised her hand up, subconsciously moving closer to Gohan at the same time.

Her hand reached his hair and her fingertips played lightly through the onyx spikes. The soft strands she was greeted with was not what she expected and the downy sensation made her fingers tingle.

Gohan's blush was reaching expediential levels. Not only was Videl stroking his hair but her body had also moved close up to his own, her face almost touching his. He stared into her blue orbs as she continued to study his hairline.

It was rather unnerving to be this close to Videl… any girl in fact. Of course, the last time he was this close to Videl, he had…

Videl suddenly seemed to come back to earth and her eyes sank down to meet Gohan's. She could feel his warm breath on her face she was so close and it was hard to miss the blush gracing his features.

She pulled away with a speed she had not of thought possible and stared down at her lap, her furious blush matching her neighbour's.

_Smooth, Videl. Real smooth.

* * *

_

After an another excruciating hour, the students of Orange Star High pulled into the extensive car park of Italy's largest theme park: Gardaland.

After being ordered off the coach and collected their water, the group headed towards the gates.

This gave a certain blond female plenty of time to corner her prey.

"So, Viddy, tell me. What happened back on the coach?" Erasa asked after dragging Videl away from the boys, saying something about a 'girly chat'.

"E-excuse me?" Despite her efforts, Videl couldn't stop the blush that diffused across her cheeks. Erasa smirked mentally.

"You know," Her voice full of mischief and her mental smile became all too real as she dropped her voice to a whisper. "When you started stroking Gohan's hair."

Videl's blush became more pronounced. "You where spying?" She growled, mirroring Erasa's low pitch.

"Oh course not," Erasa murmured, fake horror lining her face "I would never spy on you. I just happened to be looking in the right place at the right time, is all. So spill."

"It was nothing, Ok? I was just curious about how Gohan's hair stayed up. So don't read so much into it." Videl said, regaining her composure.

"Well _I_ know that. It's just that, if I was anyone else, looking in, it would seem like there's something going on between you and Gohan."

"What did I tell you about reading into it! Gohan and I are just friends!"

"So you admit it then." The blond taunted.

"Admit what?"

"That your Gohan's friend. And as everyone knows," She lent over and whispered in Videl's ear "The best relationships start with friendship." With this she skipped off to re-join the two boys up front, leaving a stunned Videl in her wake.

* * *

"…So be back here at 4. The bus will leave with or without you. You all have a contact number in case of emergencies. So go and have fun." Miss Narusigawa chirped, leaving the crowd of high school-ers to disperse into groups.

"Alright! I love theme parks!" Erasa punched the air with her fist. "Where to first?"

"What about the Blue Tornado?" Sharpener suggested.

"Or the Jungle Rapids." Videl said, glancing over his shoulder.

"Or that thing in Italian that I'm not even going to try to pronounce. That looks cool." Erasa chirped from Sharpener's other shoulder.

"How about we just head that way and go on what ever looks good?" Gohan suggested, watching people scurrying off to their left.

"Makes sense to me, let's go!" With that Erasa joined the crowd of bustling people, the other three following after her.

* * *

"Hay remember on the Blue Tornado? When we went through the loop…"

"And we though Sharpener was gonna hurl?"

"Hay! That wasn't funny. I'd just eaten 3 hot dogs."

"And whose fault was that?"

"Shut up Erasa!"

"Make me!"

Videl laughed at the two blonde's antics. Looking around she noticed that Gohan seemed to have disappeared.

Getting up from the floor she walked over to the glass door onto the balcony. She smiled and came to stand beside Gohan.

"Hay what's up?" She said with a smile, leaning against the ledge. Gohan looked up, startled that he hadn't felt her coming but he soon caught onto her smile, letting it lift the corners of his lips.

"Nothing. I'm just really happy is all." She raised an eyebrow.

"Happy? How come?"

"I've just been having such a good time. I've never really spent much time around people my own age before."

"Really? Wow I couldn't imagine that."

* * *

Sharpener gasped as he noticed the absence of the two raven-haired teens.

"What the heck is _he_ doing with my Videl?"

"Don't they just look so good together?" Erasa sighed dreamily beside him.

"No they do not!" Sharpener stopped when Videl gave off a giggle from something Gohan had said. "Why that little! Only I'M allowed to make Videl laugh! I'll have his no good weakling head off!" He stood up, with every intention of storming out onto the girl's balcony and doing just that.

Erasa, however, had other ideas.

She grabbed hold of his arm and yanked him back down to the floor.

"Oh for kami's sake Sharpener!" She hissed in an angry whisper "Will you get a grip. What's more important? Your pride or Videl's happiness? When did you last hear Videl laugh like that? Face it, she hasn't laughed like that since before her mother died."

Every vengeful thought Sharpener had once had vanished, he looked over to the pair on the balcony. _She's right. Videl hasn't been so carefree in so long. She used to be so cheerful before. I thought I'd never see that Videl again. But… there she is._

He sighed audibly. Maybe it was time… time to see that he was Videl's friend. Nothing more.

He would never be anything more.

"You're… you're right." He sighed in defeat. Erasa morphed back into her cheerful self again.

"Whee! Thank you, Sharpie!" She squealed, throwing her arms about him neck.

"Yeah, yeah. Now get off."

* * *

"I can't believe we rode that log flume ride seven times." Videl laughed, remembering just how soaked they had all been a few hours before.

She stopped laughing and looked at Gohan. He stared back at her.

"What?" She questioned, making him blush.

"N-nothing. It's just… you look nice with your hair up like that. That's all." Now it was Videl's turn to blush. Subconsciously she pushed a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"Gohan, I…" She stopped as their eyes collided. The force of his ebony eyes upon her own seemed to knock the wind right out of her.

Like a magnet, she felt herself being drawn to him, their faces inching closer, her eyes becoming lidded.

* * *

"Go on! Kiss her!"

"Go on! Deck him!"

"Sharpener!"

"What?"

BOOM! BOOM!

The loud hammering sound made all four of them jump, turning to face the door.

"Videl! Erasa!" A loud, menacing voice came from behind the closed door.

"Oh no. Mrs Akuma." Erasa whispered, panic oozing from her words.

"Do you have boys in there!" The voiced boomed once more.

"Shit!" Sharpener whispered, exchanging panicked glances with Gohan "If she finds us we are so dead!"

"Quick, out here." Videl signalled to Sharpener from the balcony. He followed her instruction and the two boys knelt down on the floor.

"Open this door this instant!"

"J-just one moment sensei." Erasa called as Videl shut the door and pulled the curtains across to hide the balcony from view.

After receiving a nod from Videl, she unlocked the door, coming face to face with a frowning Mrs Akuma.

"Hello, mam. How may we help you." Erasa gave a false smile before being pushed out of the way by the bulky woman.

"Where are they?"

"Where are who?" Videl said with false innocence, watching the teacher pull open the doors of the wardrobe and peering inside.

"Son and Pencil (I know! I couldn't think of a better last name for him. So sue me… no wait, please don't.). I _know_ they're in here." She said, looking behind the beds.

"We have no idea what your talking about, right Videl?"

"That's right." Mrs Akuma looked at Videl, who had planted herself between the woman and the balcony door.

"Really? Well, we shall just have to make sure of that wouldn't we?" With that she pushed Videl out of the way, ignoring her protests and pulled open the curtains. Videl and Erasa gulped as she stepped out onto the ledge.

When they didn't hear anything they followed her out and found her stood alone on the tiled floor. They blinked rapidly. They could have sworn they left the boys out here.

Mrs Akuma looked around, totally gob smacked. She had been so sure…

Seeing a light on in the neighbouring room, she lent around the wall and looked in. Sharpener was laid on his chest on the bed next to the window.

"Pencil! Why didn't you answer when I knocked!" She cried, trying to hide her surprise. When Sharpener simply ignored her she called again. "PENCIL!"

He looked up and took the pair of headphones off his head.

"I'm sorry Mrs Akuma, what was that? I could hear you." He flashed her a winning smile.

"A… but… I…" She cleared her throat in an attempt to compose herself. "Where is Son?"

As if on cue, Gohan walked out of the bathroom, his hair dripping wet and a towel thrown over his shoulders.

"Oh, good evening sensei." He said, catching sight of the teacher "Sorry, I didn't hear you, I was just in the shower." He smiled.

Erasa and Videl grinned at each other, stopping hurriedly when the teacher turned back to them. She opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, giving her the appearance of a fish out of water. Finally she simply said.

"Lights out was at 10:30, so get yourselves to bed." With that, she promptly marched out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

As soon as she left the two girl rushed to look into the boy's room, eager for answers.

"How did… how the…?" Erasa stumbled in an attempt to find the right words.

"How the heck'd you do that?" Videl said anxiously.

"We climbed over the wall." Sharpener shrugged.

"I ran my hair under the tap…" Gohan said, pointing to his wet head.

"And I grabbed my CD player." Sharpener finished.

They all looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

* * *

AN: Yay! All done! I got this up before school with 3 days to spare. Yay me!

**Things that are the same as when I went to Italy:**

We didn't see the lake once while we were there. What a rip.

We were going to go to Gardaland but we couldn't fit it in but I let these guys go instead. You can look them up on their website if you google Gardaland.

We had to hide the boys on the balcony when the teachers came round to tell us lights out. Of course it took us a lot longer to smuggle them back since their room was all the way down the corridor.


	6. Day 4 : Part 1

AN: I am currently in one of those moods where I want to either curl into a ball and cry or destroy something valuable. Neither one has any reason behind them. Hormones suck. I have already kicked my computer several times and I think I may have broken the CD drive so instead of further damaging my most prized possession, I shall pour my emotions into my writing.

**Disclaimer:** Guess what? I won the lottery! And do you know what I did with the money? That's right! I bought DBZ and all its characters! Praise me for I am the new Kami-sama! Muahahahaha! Now that kids, it's the kind of stupid stuff you think is real when you take drugs. (In case you are wondering NO I AM NOT ON DRUGS! I'm always like this.)

**Chapter 6 – Day 4: Part 1**

Gohan ran, bare feet pounding against the grass-coated ground. Trees flashed past him as he made his way hurriedly through the woodland, plumes of pink blossom swimming through the warm spring air, playing in the dazzling rays of the midday sun.

Gradually, the trees began to thin and Gohan smiled at the sight before him. The last of the woodland dissolved and the teenage demi-saiyan could fully make out the scene.

A large crystal-blue lake stretched out ahead, sunlight bouncing across the water's surface and making it glow with a silvery light. The wood lay surrounding the lake on all sides, giving way to grass before it hit the water's edge.

Without stopping, Gohan grabbed a thick stretch of rope that hung from a lone oak beside the water and flew through the air, letting a cry of joy rip through his throat before he let go of the rope and his muscled body smashed into the water.

The teen closed his eyes as his body floated downward through the water, the cool substance enveloping his form. Opening his eyes, he looked about him in wonder. Schools of fish swum lazily through the clear substance, their colourful bodies darting in and out between the rocks.

Twisting round, Gohan kicked his legs, driving him through the water. He watching in awe as the beauty of this underwater kingdom, a place his father had introduced him to before he could even remember.

After swimming around for several minutes, Gohan stopped and twisted to lie on his back, staring up at the surface of the water above him, smiling as the sun's rays shot through the water, giving the scene an almost magical aura.

Finally, the ache in his chest could no longer be ignored and he shot to the surface.

Gohan's head burst through the calm surface, his upper torso following in quick succession as he flouted in the water, dragging in huge lungs-full of air.

Suddenly, his brain seemed to register a change. The air around him was warmer than before and the water was shallower, the smooth bottom brushing his toes. Opening his eyes, Gohan looked about him.

The lake had been replaced by a spacious out-door swimming pool with a small island to one side, a large umbrella type object beside it spraying out a stream of clear water, hitting the pool's surface with a splash.

The woodland he had come from had transformed into an array of plastic deckchairs sitting on the tiled floor, tan coloured buildings dominating the background.

For some reason, the fact that Gohan had been transported from the lake in the mountain region of his home, to the swimming pool of Hotel Gardesano, didn't seem strange in the least…

"Gohan."

But that was.

The feminine voice cut through the silence with eerie precision, made only more noticeable by the confidant, and what Gohan could only describe as flirtatious, tone it was dealt in.

He spun around, only to freeze at the sight before him.

A teenage girl of about 16 sat on the edge of the pool, her slender legs disappearing into the void of water below. Her slim, toned body was clad in a sky blue bikini that clung to her body effortlessly. Silky raven locks were bound tightly in golden bands hung in twin pigtails, framing her face and showing off a pair of sparkling blue orbs.

"Videl." Gohan whispered, the words vibrating gloriously off his tongue. A smile turned up the corners of her mouth.

Gohan's legs moved beneath him as he walked through the water, drawn like a magnet to the raven-haired girl. Never once did he take his eyes from hers as he closed the gap between them.

Within moments he was stood before her, looking up at her from her heightened vantage point.

He could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest, the sound ringing through his ears. From the corner of his eye, Gohan saw her hand move from into position on the tiled edge, reaching upwards towards him. The feel of her small hand cupping his cheek softly, caused his stomach to tie itself into a knot, the supple skin dancing over his face seeming to burn, yet freeze him to the core in the same instance.

Slowly, her face began to drift towards his own and, almost without knowing it, he in turn moved towards her.

Gohan let his eyes drift close as the gentle contact of her lips upon his own entrapped him in her spell.

Softly, her lips moved away, leaving behind a taunting buzz on his skin. Gohan bathed in the feeling, letting it wash over him, his eyes still closed.

His quiet reverie was broken as light burned at his eyelids. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes.

A cracked, off-white ceiling greeted him as morning sunlight graced the room from the open window.

"Well it's about time." Pushing himself onto his elbows, Gohan looked over to his fellow roommate, his long blond hair still dishevelled from sleep and his arms folded over his chest. "Get a move on." He said, heading for the bathroom. "Breakfast is in 10." With that, he closed the door, leaving Gohan to stare after him, his dream still spinning wildly about his head.

* * *

"Morning you two! I see you actually got up on time today." The two males looked up at the blond as she and Videl set their plates down on the table and sat down opposite them.

Gohan's eyes clashed with Videl's, causing his mind to flash back to his previous dream. A blush marked his face and he hurriedly turned his attentions back to the mountain of food that lay before him.

Videl frowned but chose to ignore her class mates strange behaviour.

"So, what are we doing today anyway?" Videl looked up at Erasa's question.

"Wef got feh mornig off den we're goinfg toffa Verona four da afernun." Sharpener said round a mouth full of bread roll. The girls sweat dropped.

"Sharpener don't talk with your mouth full." Erasa said indignantly. The teen rolled his eyes but swallowed nevertheless.

"I _said_: We've got the morning off then we're going to Verona for the afternoon."

"Oh." She replied, returning to the bowl of cereal before her. Several minutes of silence passed before…

"You mean I could have slept in?"

* * *

Gohan stared out at the expanse of crystal clear water that made up the swimming pool. The four of them had followed the example of the rest of the Orange Star students and were sat on the deckchairs about the pool.

No matter what he did, Gohan just couldn't help but think of his dream. The feel of Videl's lips had seemed so real that he could still feel them on his own, the soft skin dancing across his and drawing him in.

But he had felt it. He had kissed her. And last night, he almost had again.

Gohan blushed a deep crimson as memories of the dark haired teen filtered through his mind.

"So bored." His blush forgotten, he turned to look at his friends. "I need to do something. If I don't I think my head will implode." Erasa moaned once more.

"Do you even know what implode means?" Videl questioned from her position between Gohan and the aforementioned blond.

"Har har. Very funny."

"She's right though." Sharpener said, sitting upright on the other side of Erasa. "We've just been sat here doing nothing for 30 minuets."

Silence rang through them as they contemplated their predicament before a loud gasp went through the air.

"I've got it!" Erasa proclaimed happily. More silence.

"Erasa you have to tell us what it is or we can't do anything." Videl chided, fiddling idly with one of the pockets on her baggy combats, the light material obscuring her legs from the blinding sun.

"Oh yeah. Let's play hide and seek!"

"Tell me your kidding." Sharpener said grumpily.

"Do you have a better idea hot shot?" Erasa stood up, placing her hands on her hips. "Now are you guys gonna play or sit here for the rest of the morning?"

Videl sighed.

"I'm in."

Sharpener rolled his eyes.

"Fine, whatever."

Erasa rounded on Gohan who, up till this point had yet to say anything.

"What about you, Gohan?"

"Sure. Sounds like fun." He smiled softly.

* * *

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

"Aww man!"

"HA! You lose!"

"Shut it Sharpener or I'm throwing you in the pool."

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try."

"Just keep pushing it and you will!"

Videl and Gohan exchanged laughter filled glances as the two blondes argued. But, as amusing as watching them was, Videl figured she'd better stop them before it got ugly.

"Maybe you should just start counting already Erasa. We're wasting time." The blondes looked up.

"Oh. Right." With that, Erasa closed her eyes and began counting. "1, 2, 3…" Hearing this, the three remaining teens walked hurriedly from the lobby where they had chosen to start the game.

Sharpener headed down the stairs toward the dinning rooms and once outside, Gohan headed towards the back of the hotel, leaving Videl to head towards the main building.

Heading up the stairs, she made her way through the corridors, heading in the direction of her room. Once she was almost halfway there, an opening in a different direction came up. Figuring she would be found too easily if she kept on her current course, she went down the new corridor, her sneakers hitting the carpet with a light padding sound as she quickened her pace.

Door after door passed by, each one numbered and locked. The corridor twisted and turned, leaving her to skid round the bends as she began to run. She turned about another corner and almost ran into a shopping cart in the middle of the hall.

Videl stopped momentarily to blink in confusion at the cart before pushing out the way and heading further into the hotel. She ran past a stairway, only to back up and stare down between the railings. The stone steps went down and down, before dropping into darkness.

Curiosity got the better of Videl and she headed down the stairs, the sound of her feet hurriedly slapping against the stone creating an eerie echo in the empty space.

She kept going down for three flights before the stairs stopped. The was a door before her, a piece of paper stuck to the door reading "Disco" in badly drawn handwriting.

Videl tried the door, only to find it locked, and was about to head back up the stairs before a dark corner behind the stairs caught her eye.

_Perfect!_ Ducking her head, she crept into the space and sat down on the cool floor, a welcome relief from the Italian heat.

Videl closed her eyes as the silence surrounded her, a smile dancing over her lips.

Her eyes were snapped open again as, moments later, the sound of a door opening came from the floor above. Looking upwards she watched as feet appeared between the gaps in the stairs, casing shadows over her face.

Videl felt her heart beating in her chest. She had been found already? Maybe it wasn't Erasa. What if it was someone form management come to yell at her, tell her she shouldn't be here. She shrank back into the corner.

The shadow-clocked figure of a man stood over her, the dark form sending shivers down her spine. The figure leaned closer, his face coming into the light.

"Aahh!" She screamed

"Aahh!"

"Gohan!"

"Videl?"

The two stared at each other for a moment before they burst out laughing.

Once their laughter had died down to little more than a few giggles, Gohan lowered himself to come and sit beside her, leaning against the wall.

"Mind if I share your hiding place?"

"Nah, go ahead." She smiled, which he returned quite willingly. "You scared me half to death back there."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." He rubbed the back of his neck in typical Son fashion.

"Videl! Gohan! You down there?" Erasa's voice rang through the once quite stairwell, causing the pair to jump and stare upward towards the voice.

Gohan glanced at Videl questioningly. She placed a finger to her lips as she stifled a laugh. He smiled and glanced upwards through the gap between the stairs. Erasa stood at the top leaning over and trying to see into the darkness. Sharpener appeared behind her and their voices drifted downwards.

"You ain't gonna find them like that."

"Well I'm not going down there. It's creepy."

"Wuss."

"Oh yeah? You go down."

"What's the point? They're probably not even there. We'd just be wasting time."

"Face it, Sharpie. You're _scared_."

"WHAT? I am NOT scared. I just don't think there's any point in wasting time and energy going down there."

"Chicken."

"I AM NOT CHICKEN! If there was any indication they were down there I'd go."

A deep growling sounded from the darkened abyss.

"Eeep!" Erasa squeaked.

Videl and Sharpener both sweat dropped, easily distinguishing what the noise was.

"For the love of Kami, Gohan. Is the entire buffet not enough for you?" Sharpener called down the stairs.

The demi-saiyan in question appeared from his hiding place, rubbing the back of his neck. Videl emerging after him in quick succession.

"Sorry."

As the pair climbed up the stairs, Erasa seemed to recover from her fear.

"Hey," She said slyly "What were you two doing down there? Alone? In the dark?" The raven-haired teens both sported matching blushes. Catching onto Erasa's little game; Sharpener too adopted a sly tone.

"Yeah, what _were_ you doing?"

"W-we weren't doing anything." Gohan assured them as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Yeah we were just hiding. You see, I got there first…" Videl started.

"…And then I found her…"

"…So we shared the spot."

The blondes exchanged knowing glances before turning on their heel and heading back down the corridor.

"Sssure."

"Yeah, _whatever_."

"We were!" Videl exclaimed, she and Gohan hot on their tail.

"Whatever you say Viddy." Erasa said, a smirk gracing her lips.

Gohan and Videl were still trying to end their friends teasing when they emerged back into the daylight, where a bustling Miss Narusigawa soon cornered them.

"Oh, you four." She called; rushing over to them and making them stop. "We're all leaving for Verona in half an hour so be at the bus then ok?"

"Yes, sensei." The four of them chimed.

"Ooh! Outfit change!" Erasa exclaimed once the teacher had gone, dragging Videl off to their room and leaving the boys to stare after her in a mixture of wonderment and confusion.

* * *

"What do you think?" Erasa asked, giving a twirl that made her red, flowing ankle length skirt flutter wildly. The tight white tube top she had on in contrast clung to her body like a second skin.

"I think this top is chafing." Videl replied, scratching at where her navy top tied in a band about her neck, the bottom reaching down and grazing the waistline of her lightweight combats.

Erasa rolled her eyes.

"Man Videl, you just don't stop do you?" Videl sent her a slight scowl before moving to the mirror and began pushing her hair into a high ponytail.

"Ooo. I wonder who your doing _that_ for." Erasa teased from behind her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Videl asked, a blush working its way to her cheeks as Gohan's comment form the night before rang through her head.

"Oh, nothin'. Now hurry along. We have a habit of being late for the bus." She stated disarmingly as she headed out the door, leaving Videl with nothing to do but follow her diligently.

* * *

Not surprisingly, Videl and Erasa arrived at the bus with no time to spare, meaning they had to rush on board.

"Hay thanks for earlier." Erasa whispered as she took her seat beside Sharpener. For some reason, none of the four teens questioned the seating arrangements today, though this time Erasa and Sharpener were sat in the row behind Videl and Gohan, hence Erasa's hushed tones.

"For what?" Sharpener looked at her quizzically.

"You know. Not…" She searched for the right words. "Going totally overboard with the whole Gohan/Videl thing."

Sharpener shrugged.

The coach started up and they were onto the main road before either blond spoke.

"I didn't stand a chance did I?"

"Nope. Not a one."

"The Arena di Verona was built over 2000 years ago as a Roman amphitheatre. The arena puts on numerous performances every year and are currently closed as they set up their latest rendition of the famous Egyptian opera, Aida." Gohan straightened up from his previous position, hovering over a plaque before him.

All four of them stared upwards in wonderment.

"Aaah. Well. That certainly explains a lot." Videl thought aloud.

More silence proceeded before it was broken by the voice of a curious Sharpener.

"Just one question. Why the heck is it so big?" The four teens sweat dropped as they stared upwards.

The huge plaster Tutankhamun statue towered menacingly over then, standing at over 3 stories high. Numerous other objects, from a replica of the sphynx to several items that couldn't be distinguished, were scattered about the square that lay in the heart of Verona. Tourists milled about between the golden highlighted sculptures, examining the props with wonder.

No one answered the blond teen. They merely continued to stare upwards before Erasa finally looked about her.

"Erm… guys?" She poked Gohan's shoulder, causing him to look at her questioningly. "Isn't that our group over there… leaving?" The four of them watched as the group of teens walked past the immense arena, heading towards one of the side streets.

"Yes. I believe so." Videl answered monotonously. The four exchanged glances before they all broke into a panicked run to catch up to the group.

After their rush, they latched onto the end of the gang and followed them through the busy cobbled streets, passing by shop after shop as the journeyed further into the city. One of the shops displayed a huge sign with 'Gucci' written across it in bold writing.

"Oh my kami! They have Gucci in Italy?" Came a cry from up ahead. A group sweat drop donned the heads of everyone present, minus that of one pink haired girl.

"Bet you 20 bucks she's naturally blond." Erasa whispered to Videl. "Even _I'm_ not that dumb." Videl nodded her head agreement.

Another few minutes of wandering through the streets went by before the group pulled up through a large pair of wooden gates. The teenagers looked around the darkened alleyway with distaste. A variation of graffiti and chewing gum lined the walls of the shadow drenched brick. Confused glances were exchanged as multitudes of eyebrows were raised in questioning.

"Oh my gosh. I've heard of this place!" The quiet squeal that Erasa emitted made her three friends look back at her. "Oh how romantic." The others looked around in confusion.

"You call this romantic?" Videl asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow to the hyper blond. Erasa merely tuted and placed her hands on her friends shoulders and twisting her around as they walked.

"Look, see?" She said as the group stepped out into the sunlight once more, emerging in a crowded courtyard. The group barely acknowledged the teachers call of their regroup in ten minutes time as they listened to Erasa. "_This_ is Juliet's balcony. The most romantic scene in dramatic history is set right here!"

"You do know that Romeo and Juliet is a play, right Erasa? As in it's not real." Sharpener stated, looking around in disinterest. He received a swipe at the back of his head for his remark.

"Oh cram it! What would you know anyway? Your idea of a romantic scene is the back seat of your dad's car at a drive-in movie." She hissed bitterly, before promptly switching back to her oh-so bubbly side she was known and loved for. "You know Videl. They say if you write a love note to the one you love and place it on the trellis over there, your love will last for all time."

As she said this she pointed over to the wall, beside a bronze statue of a woman, (who Videl guessed to be Juliet) that was completely coated in bits of paper.

"Erm… that's great?" Videl said, not entirely sure where Erasa was going with this.

"Come on! Let's go put ours up." She giggled, dragging an outraged Videl through the crowds.

"What do you mean _OURS_! Erasa you FREAK let me go!" She cried out in protest.

Gohan stated after they two, a sweatdrop clinging relentlessly to the back of his head. Videl was one tough girl, that much he knew, but for Erasa to overpower her? The hyperactive blond had more surprises then himself sometimes. He shook his head. Teenage girls sure were odd.

"You know Gohan." Sharpener said slyly, in an impersonation of Erasa. "They say that if you touch Juliet's boob it'll bring you good luck." Gohan's eyes widened as crimson marked his cheeks, causing Sharpener to burst into hysteric laughter. "Dude… y-you're…. a…. a riot. You know that?" He managed to stutter between spurts of laughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Videl was stood staring at the seemingly unending wall of paper. Each scrap of white, every yellow post-it and all the unidentifiable scraps of who-knows-what told a different story, a different couple and a different love.

It was actually rather depressing.

When you looked up that wall, it seems like a whole world of people were shouting their love to the heavens, that they had found someone who they cared for and who cares for them in return. The whole scene swelled with unseen passion, inspiring the people who gazed up at it to feel that there was someone for everyone, that someone was out there waiting for them.

But all Videl felt was alone. She looked down at the ground, trying to keep her gaze from staying back to the wall.

"Videl quit moving. You're making my writing all messy." Erasa proclaimed, looking up from where she was using Videl's back as a writing post.

"Sorry." She replied, pushing her subconscious thoughts to the back of her mind and focusing on the present.

"Alrighty! All done!" Erasa announced, waving the tissue that she had been writing on in the air triumphantly. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to write on these things? The fact that you kept moving wasn't helping much either." Videl rolled her eyes.

Erasa moved over to the wall, casting her eyes across it in search for any available space on which to place her note. Finding none she sighed in defeat, before something caught the corner of her eye.

Twisting around she eyed up the leafy bush, a few other notes already hanging off its branches. She smirked and pushed her tissue against one of the twigs, letting it pierce the soft paper and she pushed it down so that it covered a previous tissue encrusted love proclamation made by Emily to Johnny.

"What does it say anyway?" Videl asked, trying to pear over her shoulder.

"Oh no you don't. You can't read it, it… it's bad luck to read someone else's love letter. If you do they'll never fall in love!" Erasa said hurriedly, pushing her raven-haired friend away from the wall and back towards the entrance. "Besides, it's time to go."

Gohan was staring up at the graffiti that lined the brick that marked the entrance to Juliet's balcony. His eyes skipped over the words idly. "Zoe Loves Pybus" One proclaimed lightly in black biro. _Pybus? Is that even a word?_

Hearing a familiar set of footsteps, he looked up to see Videl and Erasa heading towards them. He smiled as the pair joined them just as the sound of Mr MacAleese's voice rang through the humid air.

"Alright, now. Everyone here?" When one made a move to oppose him, he gave a nod. "Good. We've got an hour or so to waste before we have to be at the restaurant so you can have a wander about the town. Follow me and we'll show you where we're going to meet up." With that, he headed back into the main streets, the group following close behind.

"Psst. Erasa."

"What Sharpener?"

"Did you do it?"

"Yup."

"Did she see?"

"Nope."

"… Erasa?"

"What?"

"What _did_ you do?"

Erasa sweat dropped, sending a miniature glare at the taller blond from where he walked beside her, sending hushed comments from the back of the group. She sighed in defeat and, making sure her two black-haired friends were out of earshot she leant in closely to Sharpener.

"I simply enrolled a little help from dear Juliet for our project."

"Ooooh… huh?" Erasa grumbled at the clueless male.

"I put a love note for Videl and Gohan on the wall, dumb ass."

"Aahh. I get it. But… why?" In reply, Erasa simply shook her head in pity before picking up her pace to catch up to the others. "Hay wait up!" Sharpener cried, running forward to join her.

* * *

AN: I REALLY don't want to have to leave it there but I'm only half the way through the day (story day not THE day. It took me quite some time to do this) and I have SO much more to get through. Unfortunately this is their last full day in Italy but it's only half done PLUS I know what's going to happen when they get home so don't worry, I shall not forget this story.

**Things that are the same as when I went to Italy:**

- That is MY hiding spot Videl and Gohan went in! Of course we played at like 10 at night but what ever…

- What was with that shopping cart? It was just sat there in the middle of the hall.

- Erasa covered up Emily's love note. Sorry Emily but your love for Johnny has been proclaimed to the world so be joyful.

- Zoe DOES love Pybus (that's his nickname. His real name is…erm… Daniel I believe. Actually he was called pink-shirt-boy for most of Italy. He really did like that pink shirt. lol). She denies it but we all know she fancies him. I wrote it on the wall by the way. She never saw it though. Heh heh.

- We didn't actually get the morning off before going to Verona since we were doing our drama and dance workshops all morning instead.

- They were putting on Aida when we got there and those statues were HUGE!

There will probably be something else but I'm too lazy to proof read this thing twise.


	7. Day 4: Part 2

AN: Ok I am in a serious writing mood so I shall go with it while I still can and get this chapter written. Thanks again for the lurvly reviews.

**Disclaimer: **Dragonball Z and all it's characters do not belong to me. This, however is my plot and the teachers and some students are mine. I don't own Italy either. Or Juliet's balcony in Verona. I do have one of the Romeo and Juliet necklaces though.

**Last Time: **

"Psst. Erasa."

"What Sharpener?"

"Did you do it?"

"Yup."

"Did she see?"

"Nope."

"… Erasa?"

"What?"

"What _did_ you do?"

Erasa sweat dropped, sending a miniature glare at the taller blond from where he walked beside her, sending hushed comments from the back of the group. She sighed in defeat and, making sure her two black-haired friends were out of earshot she leant in closely to Sharpener.

"I simply enrolled a little help from dear Juliet for our project."

"Ooooh… huh?" Erasa grumbled at the clueless male.

"I put a love note for Videl and Gohan on the wall, dumb ass."

"Aahh. I get it. But… why?" In reply, Erasa simply shook her head in pity before picking up her pace to catch up to the others. "Hay wait up!" Sharpener cried, running forward to join her.

**Chapter 7 – Day 4: Part 2**

Gohan and Sharpener were both stood, side by side, holding the wall up beside a door leading to the 'Romeo and Juliet Gift Shop'. The pair watched the hordes of people wandering up and down the cobbled streets that lay in the heart of the Italian City of Verona, Gohan with patient interest and Sharpener from irritated boredom.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Sharpener moaned in an exasperated voice. After spotting the store on the way to the meeting point, Erasa had rushed the group back to the store where she had practically dragged Videl inside, Gohan politely stating that he and Sharpener would wait outside so as to 'not clog up the store'. It had been a good save that had come from years of experience of shopping with his mother, something that had taken him a fair amount of time to master. "The stupid place is tiny."

Gohan opened his mouth to reply when an elderly woman came to stand before him. The two teens blinked at the old woman in confusion. She was bent nearly double with grimy rags clinging to her frail body. Her long, thin grey hair was matted and bald patched covered parts of her hair that could be seen from under a ragged scarf.

She stared up at them with squinting grey eyes, her expression unidentifiable through her wrinkled features.

Gohan immediately felt a pang of sympathy for the old beggar woman. Her hard life was clear from the way she held her body. But still, the way she stared unblinkingly at him was slightly unnerving.

"May I help you, ma'am?" Gohan asked politely. The woman merely stared at him. After several seconds, Gohan wondered if maybe he should ask again before, at last, she spoke.

"Dammi denaro." She said in a raspy voice. The foreign tongue was lost on the two boys. Even Gohan, who was fairly fluent in more than 3 languages, was unable to understand the Italian words.

"I'm sorry, we don't understand." He tried again imploringly.

"Dammi denaro!" She said again. This time the demanding tone in her voice was unmistakable.

"I'm really sorry but I…"

"She wants money Gohan." Sharpener whispered to him, indicating the woman's outstretched hand.

"Oh." Gohan said and reached into his pocket to retrieve his wallet.

"No!" Gohan looked again and the blond male who was frowning at him, one hand on his arm to stop him from retrieving the money. "You heard Mrs Akuma before. If we give them money they'll never stop pestering us for more."

Gohan glanced over at the wizened old lady "But…" He started. But the single raised eyebrow Sharpener was showing was enough to make him stop and make him take his hand out of his pocket.

"Sorry, we haven't got any money." Sharpener said casually towards the woman. She turned her eyes to Sharpener, as if only just noticing him now and blinked once before fixing him with the same disturbing gaze she had put on Gohan.

When, after a good 20 seconds, Sharpener did not back down from the silence staring contest, the woman's face contorted into an eerie sneer before a stream of Italian words came spewing from her mouth in a screechy yell that made the two boys jump by the sudden change in pitch.

They stared wide eyed at what they had once considered to be nothing more than a frail elderly lady began to verbally abuse them in Italian, shaking her fists meaningfully for full effect.

Her tantrum went on for over a minute, causing heads to turn towards the three.

Finally the woman stopped, spat angrily at their feet and hobbled off.

The pair stared after her with wide eyes, then at the ground where the woman had spat before glancing at each other.

"I'll go see what's taking the girls so long." Sharpener said hurriedly.

"Yeah, good idea." Gohan replied in an equally rushed tone.

* * *

"I'm telling you! She looked about ready to take a swing at us!"

"Yeah, right Sharpener. She was a little old lady!"

"I'm serious Erasa! The woman was off her nut!"

"Yeah, I'm sure. And Gohan here is the queen of England."

"Hay!"

"Yeah, hay! How come I can't be queen?"

"Sorry, Vi but you just don't have the right qualities for a queen."

"And Gohan does?"

"I think he would make a good leader."

"Yeah? And how many queens do you know have been guys?"

"You raise an interesting point, Videl."

"Erm, excuse me but... I don't want be to queen."

"Oh Gohan don't be silly. It's your duty."

"Hello! Are we forgetting about the old woman that tried to kill us? You know… the point of this conversation!"

"This conversation has a point?"

Sharpeners next comment was put to a halt by a polite cough from above. The four teenagers were sat upon some stone steps beside the market, trying to cool off in the shade after wandering around the stalls for a good half-hour. A woman stood before them, pushing a buggy with a young girl sat inside. A man, presumably her husband stood just behind her, a slightly older girl perched upon his shoulders.

The woman asked something in Italian and smiled at them gently.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Videl said kindly "But we don't speak any Italian."

"Oh thank goodness." She said, her English accent becoming all too obvious now she was speaking in her own language. "My Italian is atrocious. I was wondering if you could tell us where we could find Juliet's balcony?"

After trying to describe the route to take for several minutes, they finally gave it up as a lost cause and Videl agreed that it would be simpler to just take them and she walked off towards the balcony, English tourists in tow.

Gohan watched her leave, eyes trailing after subconsciously as she led the family away from the square. He didn't, therefor, see the sly, knowing look that passed between his two blond friends as they noticed his line of sight.

"You like her, don't you?" The sound of Erasa's voice brought him back to reality with a thud.

"W-what?" He blinked, a revealing blush making its way up his neck at the implication of her statement.

"Videl. You like her." It was Sharpener this time.

"W-well, yeah. She's my friend and she's really nice and… erm…" He stuttered. The blondes merely shared another knowing look.

"Sure, Gohan." Erasa said sarcastically.

"Whatever you say." Sharpener added, both clearly showing their disbelief. Gohan sighed deeply and stared ashamedly at the step beneath his feet. He was simply no match for the blond tag team.

"Ahh, cheer up." Sharpener said happily, placing an arm about Gohan's shoulder in a friendly manner. "We knew before you did." Gohan looked up to see the other boy wink at him, a smirk dancing across his lips. When had they become so… friendly towards each other? Gohan could have sworn that his classmate held nothing but resentment towards him and yet, over the course of the trip, they developed become something that bordered on friendship. Or at the very least a mutual understanding.

Speaking of which… didn't Sharpener have a crush of Videl? When did that stop?

Very confusing indeed.

Before anything further could be said, a lightly panting Videl came to a halt before them, having ran back from the balcony.

"We have to get going. Everyone's heading back to the statue." She panted, pointing behind her towards the meeting point. Her gaze feel upon Sharpener and Gohan, causing her eyebrow to raise in confusion. "Erm… I'm not going to ask. Come on."

Happy to leave it at that, the four of them rushed back through the town, past the Arena di Verona and through the square until they were stood beneath the tall statue beside an empty road.

Most of the other students had already arrived but there didn't seem to be any sign of the four teachers. The teens were piled onto the statue, sat on the ledge and steps leading to it, all of them gathering around one spot.

"What's going on?" Gohan asked the nearest student when they arrived at their destination. The red head that Gohan identified to be Carmen Yanemoto turned to him.

"It's one of those people that are wandering around trying to sell junk to tourists." Carmen said and, sure enough, Gohan caught sight of a tall black man sat on the edge of the statue surrounded by students, his bag of trinkets open on the floor. "He's been bothering us for ten minutes. He just wont go away."

"Hay, mister!" Sharpener yelled over Gohan's shoulder, causing the man to look up at him. "I'll sell you this for two euros!" As he said this, he took a leather band from his wrist and waved it in the air. A bubble of laughter spread through the crowd.

The man looked confused by the laughter, no quite understanding what Sharpener had said that was so funny. "One euro." He called back in heavily accented English.

It seemed he understood the money part perfectly.

"Deal!"

"Mr Pencil you were specifically told not to purchase anything from these men." The angry voice of Mrs Akuma suddenly descended upon them as she and the other teachers headed towards them.

"But miss I was-"

"Save your excuses Pencil." Mrs Akuma said bitterly as Mr MacAleese ushered the man away with some difficulty.

"Now now, no harm done. No, no harm." Mr Akira bumbled with in his usual odd manner to Mrs Akuma. Then, to the class: "Gather round now everyone, gather round."

* * *

One hour later, after a quick photo opportunity beside the statue, the 28 students and 4 teachers from Orange Star High were sat in a small pizzeria in the west of Verona.

Videl, Gohan and Sharpener were sat on one side of one of the long tables. Each had a large plate before them with a pizza (or what was left of it) per person.

Gohan swallowed the last of his pizza and sat, trying very hard not to eat Erasa's half-eaten food in the empty seat beside him. She had disappeared to use the bathroom.

His mind was not as centred on food as it normally was though. Something else was occupying his thoughts.

Gohan changed a glance at the girl sat beside him. Videl took a hearty bite of the slice of ham pizza she was holding and munched happily, leaving a trace of tomato at the corner of her mouth. Subconsciously, his tongue swiped at the same spot on his own lips, catching Videl attention.

Videl looked over at Gohan, who was now sporting the beginnings of a blush as he looked at her guiltily. She swallowed the food and smiled at him, causing his blush to spread.

"What's…" Videl started, only to be cut off as Erasa plonked down between Gohan and Sharpener.

"That was the most humiliating thing I have ever done." She cried, burying her face in her hands.

"Huh? What'd ya mean?" Sharpener asked through a mouthful of pizza.

"I wfht ina fah buzz bafum." She mumbled quietly into her hands.

"What?" Videl asked as she looked around Gohan to the blond girl.

"I wenf ina fah buys bafoom."

"Erasa I can't hear you."

"I went into the boys bathroom ok!" She said in an angry whisper so as not to attract any further attention. Sharpener snorted with barely contained laughter and Erasa glared threateningly at him, an embarrassed blush spread across her face. "It's not funny! I've never been so humiliated in all my life!"

Two more snorts joined Sharpeners and Erasa whirled on Videl and Gohan, both clasping hands over their mouths to stem the laughter. Erasa's blush intensified.

"Oh come on! It's not that funny!" The only reply that greeted Erasa's attempt to make light of the situation was Sharpeners laughter as he lost the last of his self-control.

The haughty laughter was soon followed by the more restrained (if still uncontrollable) laughter of Videl and Gohan, causing heads to turn and confused whispers to spread through the surrounding pupils, leaving Erasa to sink down in her seat, desperately wishing that the ground would swallow her up.

Gohan's laughter soon died as he saw Erasa's distress, making him feel instantly guilty for laughing at her predicament.

"Sorry, Erasa. I didn't mean to laugh." He said remorsefully, causing the girl to look up at him. "It's just that…"

"It's so bloody funny!" Sharpener cut in before Gohan could finish.

"Sharpener." Videl scorned threateningly as she cast a half-hearted glare at the teen.

"Heh heh, well it is." He said between bubbles of laughter. Videl merely shook her head in pity before turning back to Erasa.

"Ignore him, Erasa." She said, glaring again at the laughing Sharpener then turned back to her female friend. "What happened? I mean did you just walk in or…" She left the second option blank.

"Erm well I…" Erasa looked down at her hands and the three had to lean in to hear what she said next. "I… _went_." The way she defined the word 'went' left them all in no doubt as to what she meant. "And when I came out Jacob and Tom were in there too and… Oh my kami! That was the most humiliating thing I've ever done!" Her head sunk back into her hands. "Just shoot me now."

Videl and Gohan looked at each other sceptically, wondering if it would be alright for them to let loose the laughter that was once again itching to be let loose.

It seemed however that Sharpener didn't have to ponder the matter as he bust into hysterics once more.

The inky haired teens turned and watched as Sharpener was assaulted by a barrage of twig-like bread sticks from a disgruntled Erasa.

"You jerk! Shut the hell up! It's not funny!"

"B-but it is!" Sharpener cried out, not bothering to block the attack as he spoke through his laughter.

Videl and Gohan glanced at each other and smiled in silent laughter.

* * *

Videl stared up at the sky. A veil of clouds covered the normally clear night sky, masking the brilliance of the stars from the blue-eyed teen.

She sighed and leant against the ledge of the balcony. Tomorrow morning they would be heading home, back to the monotony of high school life and away from the freedom of Italy.

Back to her father.

Videl cringed at that thought. When she left, her father had barely even acknowledged her departure, not even bothering to see her to the airport before he left on yet another publicity stunt about kami only know what.

Come to think of it, the trip to Italy itself was more than likely some ploy or another. You know, get the kids on his side.

She released another biter sigh and dropped her gaze to the harsh concrete in the courtyard two stories below.

_No,_ she reprimanded herself. _I can't think like that. Right now I'm still here, still having fun._

_Not for long though. _A bitter voice sounded in the back of her mind._ It's getting late and the day will soon be over. Then everything will go back to how it was before. Nothing will have changed._

_No. Something's **will** have changed._ She smiled. "Gohan" She breathed.

It was odd. Before the trip she had seen him as nothing more than a prize. Something to uncover and work for. Something unattainable.

But when she had obtained the information she desired he took her flying and… he kissed her.

Her fingers ran over her bottom lip as she remembered the soft sensation, the loved feeling that seeped into her every pore as his hand cupped her cheek but when his lips started to open, the moment was shattered.

Videl shook her head at the memory. The whole situation still didn't quite make sense to her and it sent her emotions into a whirlwind of confusion. She swiftly moved her memories forward in time, letting images of the last week run through her mind's eye like a mental flip book.

She and Gohan we're getting close. You have to be more than blind not to see that.

It was a strange feeling. Ever since her mother's death and the defeat of Cell, Videl hadn't let anyone get close to her. She became distant even to those she cared for most, hiding behind the wall she built to protect herself. To protect them. It seemed that only Erasa had stuck around, standing beside her with the same bubbly contentment she was never seen without.

But now it seems, one boy was reaching past the wall, drawing her out of her protective shell and leaving her open to him. But instead of fearing this venerability, she craved it.

Videl gasped into the warm night as the bolt of realisation hit her.

She was falling. Falling for this boy. This Son Gohan.

"Are you alright Videl?" She whisked round only to come face to face with the same concerned eyes that had been plaguing her mind mere milliseconds before.

"I-I'm fine, Gohan." She sighed, turning back round to look up at the cloudy night once more and wishing her heart would cease its incessant pounding against her ribs.

She could feel Gohan's eyes drilling into the back of her skull, his inner conflict of whether to believe her or not practically radiating off him in waves.

"Alright." He said instead, coming to stand beside her but keeping his eyes trained upon her. Videl made sure not to look away from the skies.

After a few moments of silence he finally lifted his gaze to the heavens.

"It's a beautiful night." He said offhandedly.

"Yeah. Shame about the clouds though." She replied in an equally frivolous manner.

Gohan turned to look at her again. Her hair was down for once and the light breeze caught a few tendrils of inky black and whisked them about her face. Those enchanting saffron orbs of hers gazed upwards dreamily as she lent against the ledge.

Every night she stood in the same position in the same place and gazed up at the same skies, but tonight… tonight he actually took the time to watch her.

_Beautiful. Amazingly, endlessly beautiful. _The sudden words that sprung voluntary to his mind made Gohan blink in confusion.

But he could not deny the truth they held.

A sudden idea came into his mind.

"Do you want to go flying?" Videl whisked her head around so fast her hair flew out behind her, a shocked expression upon her face.

"What?"

"Lets go flying." He said with a smile. "Why not? Erasa and Sharpener are both downstairs at the party. No one will notice if we disappear for a little bit." Videl studied his face intently, looking for any trace of falsehood to his words.

"Come on," He raised up so he was floating above and in front of the balcony and reached out a hand to the girl. "Don't you trust me." Videl smiled.

"Yes." She whispered and she took hold of Gohan's hand. He lifted her up and she was brought into his arms, holding tightly to his neck.

Gohan smiled and flew them upwards until their heads reached the low hanging clouds before propelling them both forwards through the warm night air.

Videl watched as the sloping Italian landscape flew past beneath them, and she absorbed herself in the wondrous feeling of flying through the air with only Gohan as support.

She closed her eyes and laughed giddily as Gohan flew faster and faster, the world flashing by at a dizzying pace.

The demi-saiyan in question looked down at the girl in his arms. Her light-headed laughter singing through her as her cheeks flushed red at the natural high that only flying gave.

"Hey Videl." He whispered slyly. She opened her eyes and frowned in confusion at the smirk he had donned.

Before she could ask what was wrong, Gohan was tumbling downwards and pulling them back up in a fast-paced loop. Videl squealed and clung onto Gohan tightly, but by the time they had completed the ring she was laughing once more a few excited whoops escaping her lips.

Soon the pair was tumbling through the sky, looping and barrel rolling, making both the teenagers laugh and whoop like giddy children on their first roller coaster.

Gohan didn't think he'd ever had so much fun flying in his life.

For hours it seemed they twisted through the air, dancing on a none-existent floor, defying the laws of physics and loving every minute of it.

Finally, slowly, Gohan came to a stop, easing his speed down until he was hovering above the hotel again. It's seemed he had subconsciously come full circle.

But he wasn't ready to return just yet.

He looked at his flying companion. Videl too was staring down at the hotel with a forlorn gaze; her laughter having died away as Gohan curbed his speed.

The ground began to draw away, rather than getting closer as Videl has suspected. She looked up only to see Gohan smile gently at her before turning his line of sight upwards. Videl followed his gaze and watched the amazing view with wonder.

The top if their heads grazed the clouds before they passed through into the darkened haze. The damp foam like feeling they gave as they grazed her skin left Videl feeling calm and peaceful. Finally they broke through the top of the cloudbank and the two of them were looking at the clearest, star filled skies either had ever witnessed.

Gohan looked away from the sight to the girl he held when Videl let out a gasp of awe as she looked at the heavens. The waning moon let her whole face aglow as it hit her porcelain skin, her wide cerulean eyes blazing with reverence.

Without thinking (he seemed to be doing that a lot lately) he removed one hand from her waist and pushed a stray lock of ebony hair behind her ear. Videl looked from the sky to Gohan, but he didn't remove his hand. Instead it remained resting against her cheek.

For a moment they simply stared at each other, their eyes looking into the others. Videl had no time to each when suddenly, Gohan's lips were pressed softly against her own. She was stunned momentarily before she let herself relax. Her eyes closed and she returned the kiss with equal fervour.

If anyone had been ably to see them, it would have been like something out of a fairy tale. Two wingless angels floating above the clouds, sharing a tender kiss before a star bedazzled backdrop, the moon looking down at them approvingly.

Videl's body was alive with happiness. Champagne bubbled in her veins and in her mind, every moment she had experienced with Gohan flashed like fireworks, every image bringing her closer to this moment, this pleasure.

Tenderly, Gohan's lips parted from hers. She kept her eyes closed and waited for her body and mind to catch with her. Even as she opened her eyes, the delicious afterglow of bliss was still singing through her.

She looked into deep obsidian orbs and she couldn't imagine wanting to be anywhere but right here, right now.

"Gohan?" She whispered softy.

"Umm?"

"When we get home… will you teach me how to fly."

He smiled.

"I'd love to, Videl."

With that the pair looked upwards to the heavens once more, each silently thanking Dende for this moment.

* * *

AN: Wow. That was even fluffier than in my head oO. Yay! I can't believe that the trip is almost over. :sniff: It's so sad.

**Things that are the same as when I went to Italy:**

The boys were harassed by that weird old woman when we were in the gift shop. She spat at them too.

I got to give those tourists a… well tour. It was so fun!

That guy was trying to sell us stuff for ages! Then he randomly came and sat with us. The weirdo! One of the lads tried to sell them his bracelet too. Very funny.

Someone did go into the boy's bathroom in the restaurant. I shall not say who because they are still very embarrassed by the whole thing.


	8. Day 5 : Return to Satan City

AN: OK, I'm getting really annoyed with reading poorly written, sappy mush so I'm going to write instead. As stated in my New Year's revolutions, I shall try and get more serious situations rather than just mushy bleck, as is my custom.

Oh and just to say, my trip to Italy is what I have based my story on. Making it the **plot**. Just a little tit bit there for some people who haven't quite gotten this yet.

**Disclaimer: **Everybody's got something to hide, except for me and my monkey! That song is to Kristin Hersh and Dragonball Z is to Akira Toriyama. Not to me.

**Last Time: **

If anyone had been ably to see them, it would have been like something out of a fairy tale. Two wingless angels floating above the clouds, sharing a tender kiss before a star bedazzled backdrop, the moon looking down at them approvingly.

Videl's body was alive with happiness. Champagne bubbled in her veins and in her mind, every moment she had experienced with Gohan flashed like fireworks, every image bringing her closer to this moment, this pleasure.

Tenderly, Gohan's lips parted from hers. She kept her eyes closed and waited for her body and mind to catch with her. Even as she opened her eyes, the delicious afterglow of bliss was still singing through her.

She looked into deep obsidian orbs and she couldn't imagine wanting to be anywhere but right here, right now.

"Gohan?" She whispered softy.

"Umm?"

"When we get home… will you teach me how to fly."

He smiled.

"I'd love to, Videl."

With that the pair looked upwards to the heavens once more, each silently thanking Dende for this moment.

**Day 5 – Return to Satan City**

Videl leaned upwards, resting her body against the seats as she tried hopelessly to shove her bag into the overhead compartment while people pushed past her searching for their own seats. She leaned up further so she was balancing precariously on her toes as she shoved the irksome backpack that refused to stay inside the container.

_Stupid short body!_ She fumed mentally, frowning up at the pesky bag held above her head. _Damn DNA! Damn it to hell!_ The frown melted from her eyes and instead opened wide as a large hand fell upon her own smaller one. It pushed the bag and it slipped easily inside the container, leaving the helpful hand to close the door after it as Videl arm slipped away to rest by her side.

Videl took a sharp intake of breath, still startled by the appearance of the hand and the white lighting it ignited from the tips of her fingers to her shoulder. Twisting her head, her eyes clashed with the pair of smiling onyx orbs that she had grown so accustomed to.

"Thanks." She smiled at Gohan, ignoring the blood that rushed to her cheeks and hoping he would do the same.

"No problem." He replied, evidently oblivious to both her blush and the pins in her arm.

Tearing her gaze away from his eyes, Videl slipped into the window seat with Gohan sitting down beside her. Hurriedly buckling her seat belt, she turned to look out the tiny square window. A moment of silence passed between them as she watched through the thick plastic as the people below scurried about the hot tarmac, preparing the plane for take off.

"I can't believe we have to leave already." The near mournful statement passed between her lips before she could stop it.

"I know. It almost seems like a dream now." She whisked her head around when he said that and stared at him as he watched their fellow passengers idly. Those words, so like her own thoughts he could have stolen them from her very subconscious, sounded alien coming from him. He always seemed so naïve and innocent despite his obviously intense knowledge but when he said things like that… it still managed to take her by surprise.

She smiled. _It seems I still have a lot to learn from you, Son Gohan._

"Exactly." She breathed. He turned to her and smiled. It was that smile that seemed to reach every inch of his being, making him radiate with a kindness she had never seen before in anyone but him. That smile that made her heart scream with the love his simple gesture inflicted.

She turned back to the window and watched as the ground cleared of people and the massive plane moved away from its post at the loading area and trundle towards the runway, away from the Pisa airport.

It's strange, how looking at life from a different perspective can give you a whole new out look on things. How being somewhere new can make you look at all the old things in a different light. The way you can suddenly find solutions you once couldn't find and you find yourself asking "Why did I never see that before?" because it is suddenly there, right in front of you as though it had always been.

Because, sometimes, you can get so caught up in getting things done and doing the things you do everyday, that you don't get the chance to really see what's going on. Sometimes you just need to do something different to see the things that really matter.

In those last few days, it seemed like Videl was seeing everything anew. Her friends, her father, her day to day life…

Her self.

The plane picked up speed until it was racing down the runway at a breath taking pace. But it was nothing to Videl now. She had experienced real speed, wrapped in his arms. Flying through the sky, twisting and turning and tumbling through the clouds, the wind dragging her hair back and stealing the breath from her lips.

It was nothing compared to how her heart had speed when he brushed the hair from her eyes…

And then stopped beating as his lips brushed hers.

They lifted off the ground then, pulling up into the clouds as the land faded away and the strange new world and the spell it cast fell away, drifting away to become nothing but photographs and beloved memories.

Videl yawned, suddenly feeling very tired, as if all her exhaustion of the past week had been condensed and now hit her with its overwhelming force.

Her eyelids drifted closed and, lulled by the hum of the engine, drifted into the dark embrace of sleep.

Gohan twisted looked up from his book as a sudden weight made itself know on his arm. His features softened and he smiled gently at the sight of Videl's head resting against his upper arm as she subconsciously snuggled closer to his warmth as she slept, her mouth open slightly as she breathed deep, steady, contented breaths.

One last look at her peaceful form and he turned back to his book, a smile still gracing his lips.

* * *

In the process of waking (something that had never been one of her strong points) Videl wasn't sure which woke her: her ears popping painfully, the thud that made the whole plane shake or the captain's overhead announcement,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are pleased to welcome you to West City. The temperature outside is a warm 60o and we appear to be in store for a heavy tropical storm so please drive safely. The local time is 4:55. On behalf of all of us here at Capsule airlines we would like to thank you for flying with us and hope to see you again soon."

At last, she let her eyes drift open, figuring she could not ignore wakes plea any longer. Her neck was sore from the awkward position it had been in for the last few hours, but aside from that she felt quite comfortable and refreshed, her head resting on a firm pillow…

Which she didn't remember falling asleep on.

"Good morning." She bolted her head up and turned to her pillow… who smiled kindly at her.

"G-Gohan… I… urm… I… did I…" She stumbled, her brain still not having caught up to the rest of her body. "I'm… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

Gohan merely chuckled good-naturedly, making Videl blush. "It's alright, Videl, really. Don't worry about it."

She twisted her head away quickly to hide her embarrassment. _Oh kami! I can't believe I went and DID that! Man, how dumb. Oh god, what if I drooled on him? Or snored? Or talked in my sleep? Crud! What if I DID talk in my sleep? I could have dreamt about anything! It could have been about him! I could have said something about him… _She took a deep breath…_ Or I could be thinking like some love-crazed idiot. What the heck is wrong with me recently? Maybe there was something in the water…_

"Hey, Videl? We're getting off now." She looked up and, as Gohan had said, the other passengers had vacated and the Orange Star party we're also heading out the exit.

"Oh… right." She breathed, undoing the belt buckle and climbing out after Gohan, who in turn handed over her bag from the overhead locker, the same one she had fought against back in Italy. "Thanks"

She turned and soon they were both bustled off the plane and were walking through the carpeted tunnel that linked the plane to the airport building. Erasa and Sharpener caught up with them as they walked together through the near deserted passage in a veritable silence, through Videl couldn't help but notice Erasa's frequent feverish glances towards her, her mouth a thin line as she barely contained some harrowing secret.

There was no doubt in Videl's mind that her blond friend had seen her asleep on Gohan and now wished to reap the benefits of the first hand information at her disposal.

Knowledge of her friend's gossiping nature Videl kept quiet in an attempt to thwart confutation.

The group passed through a pair of double doors that lead them into the airport's main building. Videl chanced a glance at Gohan only to find his eyes were already trained upon her face. She watched as the red stain of a blush spread across his cheeks and he flashed his head away quickly a murmured "Sorry" passing from his lips.

Videl could do nothing to stop the smile that graced her features and the faint blush that accompanied it.

They stepped through another set of doors and Videl allowed visions of the past week to flow over her.

_Suddenly a young boy rushed past Videl, knocking her feet from under her. She healed her breath and screwed her eyes shut as she waited to hit the ground._

_Seeing her falling towards him, Gohan instinctively opened his arms and caught her against his chest as she fell._

_Opening her eyes Videl found that, instead of lying on the ground, she was sat on Gohan's lap, his arms wrapped around her. Not to mention that his eyes were currently burning into hers with an impossible intensity, concern flickering through the dark orbs._

The carpet made their footfalls muted.

_Her eyes trailed down past the dark blue towel around his shoulders to his sculpted chest that rose and fell as he breathed. Her eyes continued to take in his trim waist, the muscles on his stomach forming a lavish six-pack. A pair of black swimming trunks fell to just above his knee, leaving a good portion of toned leg unveiled._

Posters advertising exotic locations flashed past.

_Hearing a shuffling she looked over to see Gohan stood on his balcony. He too was looking up at the stars and was lent on folded arms on the ledge. She opened her mouth to say something but she stopped herself. It was nice to have him stood, even if they were separated by a wall, watching the stars with her. Besides. She didn't want to break the easy silence._

Another set of doors.

"_We're going to Venice!" She sighed dreamily "Imagine, floating through the waterways on a gondola, beautiful buildings passing by…"_

"_The smell of sewage wafting through the air as pigeons claw as your feet." Videl finished, climbing out of bed and stretching her arms over her head. Erasa scowled at her._

Into an open room.

"_She looks… familiar." Erasa said slowly as she stared at the short woman in an over sized green anorak, a fiery red umbrella in her hand. Mr MacAleese stood talking to her a short distance away. She barely came up to his chest._

"_Seen her before, have I." Videl said, putting on a low grumbly voice in an impersonation of Yoda from Star Wars._

"_From a movie, she is." Gohan said beside her as he too put on a Yoda style voice._

"_Do do da do do da do do da do." The pair sang in harmony to the Star Wars theme before all four of them bust out laughing._

Down the metal steps.

_Videl gasped slightly as a pigeon landed on her hand and pecked at the seeds. It didn't take long for the two of them to have a handful of birds, a mob of them standing around their feet. They both laughed happily at the sensation._

"_Oh my gosh! Kodak moment." Erasa squealed, rummaging around her bag before pulling out a disposable camera._

_Just as she put the camera to her eye, a rather large pigeon landed deftly on top of Videl's head, causing her to blink at the sensation. Gohan looked at her and burst out laughing just as a flash captured the moment on film._

Clunk Clunk. Multiple feet hit the metal making it ring.

_Reaching out she poked at the mound with her index finger, making it squirm. She smirked._

_She poked it a second time and it wiggled again, giving off a slight moan. Again she poked at it and again. It was actually quite amusing._

_She went to poke it a fifth time but before her finger could make contact, it rolled over and grabbed hold of her arm, dragging her down onto the bed._

"_Woah!" She squealed as a strong arm pulled her into a headlock, causing her to slam into his muscular chest._

_As she squirmed and tried to remove herself from his hold, a second hand formed into a fist started to rub her head vigorously._

"_Goten! What have I told you about waking me up like that?" Gohan mumbled, still sleep ridden._

_Videl placed her hand against his chest and pushed away so she was face to face with him._

"_Gohan! Let go!"_

_Gohan's eyes snapped open and instead of the onyx eyes he had been expecting, he was greeted with a pair of wide blue orbs staring back at him. He gave of a cry of alarm and moved back across the bed… until he ran out of bed to move back across._

_He fell to the floor with a thump, landing in a tangle of limbs and sheets. As he hit the ground he caused vibrations to make the room shake, waking Sharpener in the process._

The steps finished. They walked now across a lino-coated floor.

"_How do you get your hair to do that?"_

"_Do what?" He blinked in confusion._

"_That." She pointed at his head, "Stand on end the way it does."_

_Gohan raised a hand up and ran his fingers through his dark mane._

"_It's just how it always is." He answered, a hint on naivety lacing his words._

"_Oh." But Videl couldn't just leave it at that. Her interest in the mystery that was Son Gohan had spiked yet again. Gohan squirmed slightly as she continued to stare at him, a blush crawling up his neck. "Can… can I touch it?" She asked gingerly._

_This startled Gohan even more, his blush increasing. "Ah… erm… s-sure."_

_Slowly, Videl raised her hand up, subconsciously moving closer to Gohan at the same time._

_Her hand reached his hair and her fingertips played lightly through the onyx spikes. The soft strands she was greeted with was not what she expected and the downy sensation made her fingers tingle._

More and more people were walking about now, crowds of tourists milled about them.

"_N-nothing. It's just… you look nice with your hair up like that. That's all." Now it was Videl's turn to blush. Subconsciously she pushed a strand of dark hair behind her ear._

"_Gohan, I…" She stopped as their eyes collided. The force of his ebony eyes upon her own seemed to knock the wind right out of her._

_Like a magnet, she felt herself being drawn to him, their faces inching closer, her eyes becoming lidded._

They reached baggage control, looking around for the conveyer belt 3.

The shadow-clocked figure of a man stood over her, the dark form sending shivers 

_down her spine. The figure leaned closer, his face coming into the light._

"_Aahh!" She screamed_

"_Aahh!"_

"_Gohan!"_

"_Videl?"_

They reached number 3. Scrambled to find a good position.

_Videl gasped into the warm night as the bolt of realisation hit her._

_She was falling. Falling for this boy. This Son Gohan._

The conveyer belt started moving, spewing luggage from the opaque flaps at it's mouth. 

"_Do you want to go flying?" Videl whisked her head around so fast her hair flew out behind her, a shocked expression upon her face._

"_What?"_

"_Lets go flying." He said with a smile. "Why not? Erasa and Sharpener are both downstairs at the party. No one will notice if we disappear for a little bit." Videl studied his face intently, looking for any trace of falsehood to his words._

People began reaching for their things, picking them up and dumping them into waiting trolleys.

"_Come on," He raised up so he was floating above and in front of the balcony and reached out a hand to the girl. "Don't you trust me." Videl smiled._

"_Yes." She whispered and she took hold of Gohan's hand. He lifted her up and she was brought into his arms, holding tightly to his neck._

_Gohan smiled and flew them upwards until their heads reached the low hanging clouds before propelling them both forwards through the warm night air._

Videl saw her own bag heading towards her.

_The demi-saiyan in question looked down at the girl in his arms. Her light-headed laughter singing through her as her cheeks flushed red at the natural high that only flying gave._

"_Hey Videl." He whispered slyly. She opened her eyes and frowned in confusion at the smirk he had donned._

_Before she could ask what was wrong, Gohan was tumbling downwards and pulling them back up in a fast-paced loop. Videl squealed and clung onto Gohan tightly, but by the time they had completed the ring she was laughing once more a few excited whoops escaping her lips._

_Soon the pair was tumbling through the sky, looping and barrel rolling, making both the teenagers laugh and whoop like giddy children on their first roller coaster._

She put her hand out and grabbed the handle, plucking the light bag from the moving platform and dislodging herself from the crowd.

_The top if their heads grazed the clouds before they passed through into the darkened haze. The damp foam like feeling they gave as they grazed her skin left Videl feeling calm and peaceful. Finally they broke through the top of the cloudbank and the two of them were looking at the clearest, star filled skies either had ever witnessed._

She joined the rest of her group and soon they were heading away from baggage claim and through more corridors.

_Without thinking (he seemed to be doing that a lot lately) he removed one hand from her waist and pushed a stray lock of ebony hair behind her ear. Videl looked from the sky to Gohan, but he didn't remove his hand. Instead it remained resting against her cheek._

_For a moment they simply stared at each other, their eyes looking into the others. Videl had no time to each when suddenly, Gohan's lips were pressed softly against her own. She was stunned momentarily before she let herself relax. Her eyes closed and she returned the kiss with equal fervour._

She could see the crowds waiting at the end of the tunnel, peering to see their sons and daughters, sisters and brothers, friends and loved ones return home from the four corners of the globe.

"_Gohan?" She whispered softy._

"_Umm?"_

"_When we get home… will you teach me how to fly."_

_He smiled._

"_I'd love to, Videl."_

They came to the end of the tunnel like corridor and the sudden noise of the crowd dragged Videl from her mental stupor.

She stood still for a moment and watched as her fellow students rushed into the crowds to find their parents. Despite herself, Videl found herself looking for her own father, peering over the heads of the public for that corny afro she couldn't help but feel some attachment.

Of course, she would have been kidding herself if she said she was surprised not to see him. Nevertheless, her heart still gave a painful thud at the sight of her father's driver, stood motionless by the high full-length windows that donned the opposite wall, the dark skies behind him offering no welcome back to Satan City.

She let out a quick sigh before jerking it back in as she felt a presence stood beside her.

She looked up and there was Gohan, his eyes scanning the crowd. When he realised she was looking he turned his head to her and smiled kindly, a smile that made her heart leap back up from its disappointment and beat happily. She smiled back cheerfully.

"Oniichan! Hey, Gohan!" They looked back to the crowd where a small boy with wild black hair was bouncing in and out of site above the crowd.

"Oh my. There's Goten." Gohan sighed, but his voice held a light-hearted mirth that made Videl want to laugh along with him. "Well," He grabbed the suitcase at his feet "I'll see you around, Videl." He made to move but Videl reached out and grabbed the back of his shirt.

He looked back at her but she was as shocked at her move as he was.

"Erm… I just…" She stumbled. _Now what? You can't just leave him standing there._ She pulled her hand back subconsciously. "Don't forget your promise, K?" He stared at her for a moment and Videl was worried that he was going to laugh at her, tell her to stop being such a child and grow up, that he had better things to do than teach some tomboy girl to fly. Instead, he smiled brilliantly at her.

"Don't worry Videl. I wont. See you on Monday?" Before she could answer, the crowd swallowed had him up. She could just make him out, the small form of his brother threw itself at him, clinging to his chest like a limpet with a huge grin. Gohan laughed and ruffled the boys hair as a woman Videl presumed to be his mother came up to him, making a fuss of her teenage son in a way that made Videl smile at the happy scene.

The warm buzz of happiness stayed with her until she reached the door and her chauffeur. The elderly man doffed his cap to her.

"Miss." He said, his voice cracking slightly with age. She nodded as the harsh reality of her return was brought back to her. She nodded slightly, refusing his offer to carry her bags and instead to them herself.

Outside the air was warm and thick with the oncoming storm, the rain laden dark clouds blocked the sun plunging the area into semi-darkness.

Not waiting for the driver to open the door she pulled herself inside the leather furnished car and closed the door behind her.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and closed her eyes, clinging to Gohan's promise and drowning herself in the feel of his arms about her in an urge to ward off the foreboding sense of doom that spirited itself before her.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry this chapter doesn't have much in it. I just couldn't get into the writing mood. I'll have to write some more Videl Neko and see if I can get out of this writer's block. Look out for the next chapter, I promise it shall be good.

**Things that are the same as when I went to Italy:**

-Nothing… there was going to be but I just could write how we got stuck in a room in the airport and had to call for someone to let us out. Sorry.


	9. Welcome Home Baby

AN: Gosh, the neglect my fan fiction writing is suffering. Well, I'm here now and I've planned out the rest of Cloud Kisses so it's just a matter of time before I can _finally_ say I have written a WHOLE story! Huzzah!

**Disclaimer: **We cheer and we lead, we act like we're on speed. You hate us 'cause we're beautiful, well we don't like you either! That song is property of the creators of 'Bring It On', much as the characters of Dragonball Z are property of their creator, Akira Toriyama…

Plot's mine though.

**Last Time: **

Outside the air was warm and thick with the oncoming storm, the rain laden dark clouds blocked the sun plunging the area into semi-darkness.

Not waiting for the driver to open the door she pulled herself inside the leather furnished car and closed the door behind her.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and closed her eyes, clinging to Gohan's promise and drowning herself in the feel of his arms about her in an urge to ward off the foreboding sense of doom that spirited itself before her.

**Chapter 9 - Welcome Home Baby**

Gohan's dark eyes gazed after the retreating vehicle with apprehension. Had he imagined the desperation in her voice when she reminded him of his promise to teach her to fly? Was the storm brewing in her blue orbs a look at her inner turmoil or just a reflection of the world outside?

Either way his back still buzzed from the touch of her hand and his instinctual worry was singing through his mind just as strong.

The dark car turned the corner and shattered Gohan's revere. People pushed past him once more, rushing to grab a taxi or catch that last minute flight. Cars honked and people shouted to be heard.

It was just as a particularly strong and oblivious man pushed past Gohan - leaving his whole body to twist 45 degrees – when a familiar voice reached his ears.

"Gohan! Would you please stop staring into space and hurry up?" Chi-chi called above the noise of the crowds. Gohan turned around and looked at her, hands on hips and Goten by her side.

"Sorry, Mom." He called apologetically, wondering vaguely how he managed to drift off before grabbing the suitcase by his feet with ease and rushing to catch up with his family.

The three of them began to make their way through the concourse of beings, heading towards the airport exit.

"You know Gohan," Chi-chi began, a line that was known to almost always lead into a lengthy monologue. Those three words could lead to either chiding or praise depending on the circumstance, though it was often hard to tell which until a fair way in. Ultimately though, it had a tendency to lead to a 'but'. Like "Gohan you have been studying very hard recently _but_ you could still always study harder." She liked that one. It was because of the notoriousness of that opening line that Gohan was immediately on his toes, waiting for the telltale signs of reproach. "The house has been so quiet with out you around-" So far so good. "-and Goten and I have really missed you. It was nice to have a little piece but I'm so glad your back now." Huh. No but?

"Thanks mom." Gohan replied with a warm smile. "I've really missed you guys too."

But apparently that was not to be the end of it.

"I mean its been so strange, just me and Goten all week. I kept making too much food. And meal times! No one fighting over the last steak? It really though me off did that one. And poor Goten was completely lost without you. He came and slept in my room the other night he was missing you so…" Gohan zoned out a little at this point. At the sound of his younger siblings' name he expected Goten to pipe up, wanting to join in the conversation with his usual enthusiasm. But when no sound came from the boy, Gohan looked down only to find the young Son struggling to keep up as his small frame was hit by the tide of oncoming people.

Laughter caught in his throat and turned up one corner of his lips. Goten's face was screwed up in concentration which, rather than looking serious as was intended, just looked childish and overwhelmingly adorable.

Shaking his head light heatedly, Gohan moved to stand behind the boy and, slipping his free hand around his brothers waist, pulled him easily to sit atop his broad shoulders.

Goten blinked momentarily as his mind caught up with his new positioning then broke out into a huge grin that he shone down at his elder sibling.

Gohan, now with Goten perched happily atop him, caught up to his mother once more and latched back onto her dialogue.

"… was so cute. But don't go thinking that just because you've been on holiday that you can let your studies slack." _Aahh._ Gohan thought. _There we go. The all-important 'but'._

"Yes mother." He answered mechanically, though a smile tainted his response.

Chi-chi twisted her head to look at her eldest son, a smile whispering across his features subconsciously, his little brother sat upon his shoulders (when did that happen?) as he gazed ahead idly. What a young man he had become._ Can you see Goku? Can you see our son now?_ She smiled before turning her attention back to the path ahead.

A few minutes passed in a comfortable silence as they reached the end of the airport and closed in on Satan City.

"Oh, yes. I promised Bulma we'd stop by to see her before we head for home. It looks like it's about to rain anyway." Chi-chi said, gazing up at the ominous dark grey abyss that made up the sky.

"Oh." Gohan said, coming to a halt and looking down at his feet. Goten looked down at his brother's head and Chi-chi too stopped to look at her son.

"What's wrong Gohan?" She questioned.

"Well, it's just that… I was kind of hoping we could head straight home. I guess I'm a little jet lagged or something." Gohan finished with an almost apologetic smile.

For a moment nothing was said. Then, Chi-chi gave a relinquishing sigh.

"Well… I guess you can skip out just this once. I'm sure Bulma would understand if just Goten and me stopped by…"

"Really?" Gohan asked hopefully.

Another sigh.

"Sure."

"Oh, wow. Thanks mom! Down you get Goten." He put his suitcase on the ground and lifted his brother from his shoulders and placed him on the ground, picking up the case once more.

"Aww. No fair." Goten moaned as his feet touched the concrete sidewalk.

"Don't worry, squirt. I'll play with you later Ok? Thanks again mom." Gohan said, pecking Chi-chi lightly on the cheek before turning tale and moving back into the crowds.

"Just don't go making a habit of it, you hear me!" Chi-chi called after him in a last ditch attempt to reprimand her son. But Gohan was already lost amongst the swarms of people. She sighed again. "That boy," She muttered to herself. "He'll be the death of me yet."

* * *

Videl flopped back onto her bed with a sigh, the expansive mattress with its soft covers catching her in a cloud's embrace.

She opened her blue eyes and stared up at the ceiling. There were no hairline cracks in her bedroom in the Satan mansion. No yellowing paint or trace of cobwebs.

And for some reason that thought made her heart feel heavy.

She frowned upwards. When she had pulled up to the door no one had greeted her but a maid and a cold, empty forum. When she quizzed aforementioned maid on the whereabouts of her father all she had received in reply was "I don't know miss. Would you like me to take your bags to your room for you?".

Videl rubbed her temples. Everything about the day, it seemed, was trying to push her over some metaphorical edge.

Pushing herself back to her feet she strode purposefully to the wardrobe that donned one wall. Pulling open the doors she was greeted by an abundance of cloths that she would never wear, all hung up in a neat row, all with a plastic tag still attached to their label.

She ignored these items and turned her attention instead to the draws that assumed the bottom half of the space and pulled open one of the top draws.

Dragging the clingy blue top Erasa had forced her into over her head she replaced it with one of the baggy white shirts she was so accustomed to, before exchanging her thin beige pants for some plain blue jeans.

She sighed again, pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail at the bottom of her neck.

Turning to the mirror in the door of the closet she looked herself over._ There._ She thought with a certain amount of satisfaction. _I'm Videl Satan all over again._

She wondered briefly just what she meant by that. But it was nothing but a passing thought.

Closing the wardrobe doors, she walked across the unnecessary expanse of carpet and wandered across to the tall French windows that lined one wall and looked out into the compound below. The trees along the brick wall still held the pink hue of blossom though now the majority of it carpeted the grass below as the seasons prepared to shed the freshness of spring for the heat summer.

_Two weeks._ Her mind thought carelessly. _It's been more than two weeks since I went over to Gohan's place. Weird. It seems like a lifetime._

She stared out at the blossomed trees for a few more moments, until the heavy clouds above shed their first tear. She watched the droplet crash into the glass before her, then slide haphazardly downwards. Soon it was joined by more and more drops until the air was alive with the sky's vicious onslaught, the water falling hard and fast to crash into the ground below.

Videl watched the rain grow and grow with intensity with a detached stare. It was the sudden clap of thunder that startled her from her disconnected contemplation. And she watched as the fork of lightning lit the sky before her and the wide blue eyes of her reflection's counterpart stared back at her.

Then it was just rain again.

Videl shook her head in an attempt to start her brain up again.

_Food. I need some food. I'm running on empty and its victimising my brain.

* * *

_

Gohan closed the door behind him. It turned out that he couldn't out fly a storm. And it showed. His whole body was drenched. Water dripped from his spiky black hair and down across his cheeks. His cloths clung to him like a second skin and even the case in his hand was suffering from water damage.

Gohan started at the door he had just closed for a moment.

Then laughed.

Only a short laugh but it was full of light hearted humour as he forgot about everything else but the fact that he was very wet and that he was back in his own home once more.

"I think I could do with some dry clothes."

* * *

Videl placed the last of the soft, semi-warm cookie into her mouth as she wandered down the hallway. Thank the sweet lord Kami for in house cooks was all she could say. She had dined like a queen.

Shame she still felt that shadow of… _something_ hovering over her. She just couldn't seem to settle.

She stopped abruptly when she spotted a familiar oak door that lead into her fathers' TV room. Her stomach twisted painfully as she remembered the last time she had entered those doors. For a moment she could see the ghost of a girl before the doors. Sliding down the hard wood, her hand clasped over her mouth to muffle sobs that racked her body, tears falling from pained blue eyes.

She jerked her head away quickly, studying the opposite wall instead. Videl Satan wasn't the kind of girl to cry at nothing. And really, wasn't that just what that incident had been? Nothing? Really, so her father had forgotten to impart a little information upon her. Big deal. Fathers do that all the time, right?

So why did her eyes sting now?

Videl bit the inside of her cheek, frowning at her own lack of discipline. Killing her tears she looked back at the door with determination. She walked right up to the door with purpose and pushed open its heavy frame.

Entering the darkened room, she felt around for the switch on the wall. Upon finding it the room was bathed in artificial light. The large screen TV donned one wall and before it a large armchair sat motionless awaiting the return of its master, the small table beside it the chairs only company.

Videl watched the room with a cold detachment eclipsing her face. A newspaper caught the light from where it lay upon the arm of the chair and Videl walked up to it, careful not to let any kind of emotion show itself.

She picked up the paper and held it in steady hands. The cover of the 'Orange Star Gazette' stared back at her. The centre of the page was dominated by a photograph of two men, stood before the steps what appeared to be a school. One, a man clearly dancing around his 50s smiled at the camera almost nervously, shaking his companion's large hand. This other man smirked confidently out of the photograph, his figure oozing with self-confidence.

Videl stared at the picture and its caption. Then at the heading. Then at the text that surrounded the image.

And walked with forced calm from the room, paper still in hand.

* * *

"Oopsyies. Easy does it." The man giggled at the sound of his own voice as he lent heavily against the imposing doors. He frowned and placed a finger to his lips. "Shush." He told the dusk sincerely. When no response came he nodded in confirmation and reached into his jacket pocket. From it he pulled out a bundle of shining keys

Squinting at the collection through the fading light, he scrutinised each piece of metal before pulling out a fairly large bronze key.

Hurcule swayed on his feet as he took his weight off the door, his eyes wide until he regained his balance. Turning round he pushed the key towards the door and his hand crashed into the wood as he missed the keyhole.

He frowned, pulling his hand towards his face and looked down at the key he held.

"Well don't blame me." He told the object. "If the silly little hole would stop moving around I wouldn't have missed. It's not _my_ fault." He giggled again; finding his own words strangely amusing.

Turning back to the door he pushed the key at it three more times, scraping the metal along the wood until the key finally slotted into place.

"Bingo-dingo." He said with all seriousness, turning the key and pushing open the door, stumbling into the building as if the wood was pulling him along. His eyes wide he struggled to a halt and looked at the door in disbelief. "Shuuush! You'll wake the baby!" He snorted with laughter at this and swayed some more as he closed the door behind him.

Videl sat halfway up the huge stairway, watching as her father struggled to close the front door and keep his balance, chuckling to himself at regular intervals. She pulled herself to her feet, walking towards Hurcule purposefully, the newspaper she had discovered earlier was clasped in her right hand.

She stopped and waited for her father to turn around, her face carefully void of emotion

With the door finally closed, Hurcule turned round, intending to pay a visit to the bathroom, but stopped and stared at the girl stood before him.

"Ooooh… hallo." He blinked. Videl's free hand flexed into a fist at the stench of alcohol that laced his breath. _It's barely 9 o'clock. That ass._

"What's this?" She asked instead, shoving the paper into her fathers' hands. The man blinked at her then looked down at the paper in his arms.

"Mr. Satan gives giganterous… gigganormous… _generous_ donnynation… donation to Orange Star High." He stumbled over the words of the headline, frowning in concentration. "Hey! That's me!" He chirped happily as his eyes hit the black and white photograph.

"Is that why?" He looked up at the sound of Videl's voice, static with forced calm. "For the publicity? You sent me away without telling me because it made you look good?"

"Well… of _course_ it made me look good. The public loves kiddies, not to mention _hic _the guys who give them money to do crap." He said matter-of-factly. He frowned at Videl then. "Do you work for me?" He asked, teetering on his feet.

Videl stared at her father, looking into his drink-clouded eyes with cold disbelief. She shook her head at him. A mixture of pity and distaste.

She walked back up the stairs without looking back, then began towards her room. The further along the corridor she got the faster her footfalls came, until she was running through the building, every inch of her body and soul crying out to get away. Away from this house, from this city and from him.

When she got to her room she flung open the door with whirlwind force and rushed over to the draws beside her bed. Pulling open each draw in turn she scrambled around in her search.

Finally, dry-eyed and burning, she found her jet copter capsule hidden behind some notebooks. Not thinking twice, she grabbed the capsule and rushed from the room, stopping only to pull a pair of boots over her bare feet.

Her mind was blank and no emotion showed itself. She couldn't afford to. Not yet.

She couldn't bear to cry alone anymore.

* * *

_It's getting pretty late._ Gohan observed, gazing at the clock above the mantle from his position on the couch. It was almost 11 and Chi-chi and Goten had yet to return from Capsule Corporation. _Darn it. I should have stayed with them. How could I have been so selfish? They shouldn't be out on Nimbus during a storm like this._

He sighed, pulling himself up. He certainly couldn't sense the two anywhere near. He would call Bulma and see if they had left or not.

It was just as he was heading towards the table at the side of the room that the phone upon it let out a dull ring.

He blinked, slightly thrown by the sudden noise. He shook it off quickly thought and snatched up the receiver.

"Hello?"

""Now Gohan, that's no way to answer the phone. Where are your manners?" A woman's half-joking voice filled his ear. He gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Mom. I was just about to call you. I was getting worried. Where are you?"

"Oh, we're still at Bulma's dear. There's no way we can fly home in this weather. We're going to stay here tonight and head home in the morning. I tried to call you before but the phone's must have been cut off for a while 'cause I couldn't get through."

"Alright, that's OK. I guess I should have tried to get in touch sooner-" Gohan's apologetic excuses were cut short by a voice in the background.

"Sleep over! Sleep over! We're having a sleep over!" Goten's high-pitched voice rang out and Gohan could just picture him jumping up and down in hyperactive glee.

"Goten, calm down." Chi-chi chided sternly, but Goten took no notice and instead another voice joined his.

"Sleep over! Sleep over! We're having a sleep over!" Goten and Trunks chorused, making Gohan laugh.

"Trunks!" Bulma's voice could be heard in the background.

A flash of lightning lit up the room with a brilliant light that made Gohan jump.

"Mom?" He questioned when the room returned to its normal brightness. But he was met with nothing but a repetitive beeping noise. _Must have hit the phone lines. Damn. But at least I know their safe._ He replaced the receiver and turned away from the phone.

* * *

Videl squinted through the glass. The vicious onslaught of rain was making it near impossible to see and she had already heard several reports over the radio warning people not to leave the house until the storm had passed.

She had turned it off in the end. Silence was far more welcoming than criticism.

Was she getting close now? She had to be. She could recognise some of the landmarks when flashes of lightning would light up the area every now and then.

Videl was focusing all her energy into flying through the stormy sky, not allowing her thoughts to wander back to her purpose or the reasons behind it.

Suddenly a fork of lightning darted into the ground meters away from the front of her copter. Videl cried out, hurriedly turning the 'copter to the left and heading towards the ground.

The aircraft landed with a bump on the sodden grass and the engines died down. Videl stared blindly out the windscreen, her heart hammering away in her chest, her breathing coming fast and heavy. Numbly, she took her hands away from their death grip on the controls and opened the door, climbing down to stand on the ground.

"Shit" She breathed as she stumbled away from the yellow jet copter. Rain hit her body but she hardly felt it. The shock of her near death experience failed to wear off for a few minutes and her hands shook even when her breathing and heart rate had returned to normal.

Finally, she looked around. She recognised the area now. Jagged mountains combed the backdrop and ahead of her an area littered with trees was sat, the plants pink flowers barely recognisable in the dark of night.

She would recognise that field anywhere.

Pressing the button on the side of her 'copter she pocketed the capsule and began to move towards the field and the home she knew lay beyond.

* * *

Gohan yawned, closing his book and placing it beside him on the couch. According to the clock it was drawing in on midnight and it seemed his five minutes of reading had turned into almost an hour's worth and exhaustion was hitting him hard.

Pulling himself up, the eldest Son boy turned off the lamp on the table by the sofa and headed through into the kitchen, flicking on the light as he did.

Fighting back another yawn he tugged open the fridge door and grabbed the carton of orange juice inside, lifting it to his lips and gulping down the sweet liquid.

He choked when a banging sound interrupted him.

Wiping his mouth he looked towards the door questioningly._ The wind?_ He wondered curiously.

His question was soon answered however, when the original bang turned into a desperate pounding against the door. Whoever it was, they were pressing to get in, though from the glance Gohan took out the window he wondered what they were doing out there anyway.

Placing the juice back into the fridge he closed the door and walked through into the hallway towards the door and the banging sound it was making.

Twisting the key in the door to unlock it, Gohan pulled open the door and gasped at the sight before him.

Videl looked back at him. Her hair had come untied and stuck in damp tendrils to her face and neck. Her white shirt was clinging desperately to her body, turned translucent by the rain. She dragged in air in gulps and her hands were fists by her sides.

And as he stared at her, he saw a single tear ease from her eye to run down her cheeks and mingle with the rain.

"Videl," He breathed, one hand still resting on the door. "What are you…"

Videl couldn't stop it now. A sob crept up her throat and she placed a hand over her mouth to stop its miserable sound. Her eyes were full of pain that now, at last, shed their tears.

For a moment they just stood there. Gohan watching with wide eyes the tears that fled Videl's eyes.

Then, moving on instinct alone, Gohan stepped forward and enveloped her shivering body in his arms and held her to him. Videl gripped his shirt and buried her face against his chest, sobs racking through her as she finally let loose everything she had in her. The two stood on the doorstep, rain washing over them, two silhouettes in the hallway's glow.

"It's alright, Videl. Everything's going to be alright."

It was all she needed.

* * *

AN: If you didn't guess already, this chapter is linked with chapter 2.

I really do like Hurcule, I think he's hilarious. Yet, somehow he always ends up being the bad guy in all my fics. Why is that?

The bulk of this was written at 3 in the morning last night. It was very fun and seems to be when most of my creative thinking comes out to play. I also discovered that 2AM potato waffle sandwiches are far superior to 2AM cheeseburgers.

Well, tell me what you think and I shall try to update again soon.


	10. Healed and Returned

AN: I'm sorry I haven't updates for… well I don't dare to look at how long its been… but I'm sorry. I couldn't get into writing for ages and it took me a month just to update Videl Neko. Anyway, thank you all for your kind reviews (two miles stones this chapter! 100+ reviews **and **10 chapters) .I'm hoping to get this story finished before the end of the summer. Hurrah!

**Disclaimer: **Workin' 9 to 5, what a way to make a livin'. That song is property of Dolly Parton. Dragonball Z is property of Akira Toriyama. This story is property of me.

**Last Time: **

For a moment they just stood there. Gohan watching with wide eyes the tears that fled Videl's eyes.

Then, moving on instinct alone, Gohan stepped forward and enveloped her shivering body in his arms and held her to him. Videl gripped his shirt and buried her face against his chest, sobs racking through her as she finally let loose everything she had in her. The two stood on the doorstep, rain washing over them, two silhouettes in the hallway's glow.

"It's alright, Videl. Everything's going to be alright."

It was all she needed.

**Healed and Returned**

Videl stared down at her feet, the skin pink and tingling as warmth flooded back to the numbed digits. Pulling her knees up, she let her feet sink back into the steaming bath water, the pristine bubbles masking her naked form. Giving off a heartfelt sigh, she leaned her head back against the tiled wall and covered her face with her hands.

It felt sinfully beautiful, lying there. Heat rose up about her and the hot water washed over her like a lullaby, cleansing the feel of cold rain from her body and memory of dark thoughts from her mind. But in truth, she had felt a lot warmer in the rain with his arms around her. Her features gained a guilty blush. She had just stood there, clinging to him and crying against his chest for so long that by the end he was as water logged as she was. He hadn't said anything about it of course, not even so much as a shiver against the onslaught, but she felt guilty none the less.

Videl's hands slipped away from her face, drifting back into the water as her gaze fixed on the ceiling. She remembered how her sobs had stopped and how her body stilled against his and, only when it was certain she had no tears left in her, Gohan had pulled away from her, tugging instead at her arm, drawing her inside the light of the house. Her legs couldn't hold her up and she had stumbled and would have crashed into the floor had it not been for Gohan's strong arms around her body.

She had held onto him desperately as he lead her up the stairs, clinging to him in a way that made her shudder to think about now. But she simply could not find the energy to move or to think or to cry any more. She could hear him whispering to her as he lead her into the bathroom and sat her on the rim of the tub, leaning her body against the wall.

She couldn't remember what the words were now, and she wasn't sure she knew what they were at the time, but she needed them. They made her feel safe and loved and warm.

At the sound of running water she had twisted her head, watching as Gohan poured a large glob of pink bubble bath into the slowly filling tub. Then, he turned to her again, his dark eyes soft and gentle, granting Videl a reassuring calm that eased the shaking in her limbs. Her eyes never left his as he came and knelt before her on the tiled floor, a single drop of rain water falling silently off one jet spike. He then turned his head downward, his hands reaching for one of Videl's boot clad feet, making her gasp. Carefully, he removed one shoe, then the other, laying the damp footwear on the floor beside him before standing up, drawing her to her feet in the process.

"Arms up please." His words were soft, like his whispers, but they seemed so strange coming from him that it was all Videl could do to submit to his request. For some reason Gohan was acting different from usual. Normally he would be all over the place, blushing and stuttering. But now… he seemed so in control and she was glad. Had he not been she wasn't sure what she would have done.

She raised her arms into the air and felt, more than saw, the damp shirt being peeled from her skin and pulled over her head. At that time, her bleary mind had barely registered the fact that she was now stood before Gohan in nothing but jeans and her underwear.

Now, however, Videl felt her face burn and she moaned aloud at the memory.

Now she thought about it, she was pretty sure Gohan realised what he was doing too as his face had taken on a reddish pallor and, after making sure she could finish the job herself, had left her alone in the steamy room, taking her shirt and boots with him.

Videl sank further into the water, her face still aglow with embarrassment. She had just let Gohan take her top off. She LET him! It was bazaar enough that he would do it in the first place, but the fact that she had not objected in the slightest, not even thought it _odd_, just wasn't right! _I'm ill. _She reasoned with herself. _And I was emotionally drained. I cannot be held responsible for my actions. And really, it didn't feel wired, so what's the big deal? Gohan was just being nice, that's all. A friend._

"Erm… Videl?" The knock at the bathroom door made Videl jump up, causing the water around her bounce about animatedly.

"Y-yes, Gohan?" She called back, ignoring the feminine undertones in her voice and dismissing it as bad acoustics in the heavily tiled room.

"Are you feeling any better?" Gohan's voice, less sure than before, sounded through the oak frame.

"Oh…" Videl placed her arms on the side of the bath and rested her head on top, smiling sleepily at the door. "Yes. I feel much better now. Thank you, Gohan."

There was a pause and Videl wondered what the boy in the hallway was thinking about.

"I'm glad." She could hear the smile in his voice, but was startled to hear footsteps drifting away from her, gentle feet padding on the carpet.

"Gohan?" She called, lifting her head up to listen closer. When no response came, she placed her head back down with a sigh. She was suddenly hit with a wave of guilt. After Gohan left the room she had barely given him another thought, instead absorbing herself in drifting away from her own body and selfishly concentrating on her own discomfort.

_When Gohan left he was just as wet as I was. _I_ made him go out in the rain. What if he catches a cold? It'll be my fault. I shouldn't have come._ But, try as she might, she simply couldn't believe that. She knew it was selfish, but Videl needed Gohan right then. Just the thought of crying alone, without anyone knowing, made her heart hurt. She cursed herself for being weak enough to be crying in the first place, but she was glad she had. She felt strangely… relieved now. As if having Gohan caring for her made all the other times she had been alone melt away.

Videl leaned back in the tub again, moving the plumes of white bubbles about with her hand. _Yes,_ she smiled to herself. _I am very glad I came.

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Gohan was downstairs, pacing the living room with all the determination he could muster.

He paused at the window, frowning out at the dark rain that showed through the curtains, then turned on his heel and paced again to the opposite wall. Again and again he repeated this process until, finally, he stopped dead before the sofa, heaved a sigh and flopped down onto the soft relief.

The young male stared up at the blank expanse of ceiling above him, admiring the shadows that danced across the white paint work. A flash of lightning lit up the room suddenly, causing the shadows to disperse at the unexpected explosion of light.

Gohan blinked away the dots that danced before his eyes and let the room return to normal, counting silently in his head.

_1…2…3…_ A deep rumbling sounded through the room._ 3 miles. It looks like the storm's passing. That's good._

He sighed again. What was he going to do? Videl's appearance had shocked him so much. He had had no idea how to handle the situation, and, rather than ask her what had happened, why she was crying, all he could think about was how cold she must be, how she kept shivering and how wet her hair felt.

_Stupid, stupid Gohan!_ He chided, hitting his head with the ball of his palm._ That's not what she needed!_ He let his hand fall slowly down his face._ And then… then I…_ His face glowed red in the half-light of the table lamp. _Oh Dende. Why the heck did I do that? She must think I'm such a pervert! But… I just wasn't thinking… about anything right then! I didn't even think about it! It just seemed like the right thing to do at the time-_

_But you took advantage of her._ A dark edged voice challenged him from the back of his mind._ She was weak and she needed you and you think that taking off her clothes would be okay?_

_But it wasn't like that!_ He pleaded back._ I was only trying to take care of her!_

_Really? You were thinking about more than just taking care of her when you saw what you'd done._

_That's not true! I was just… surprised is all. I wasn't really thinking about what I was doing…_

_No, but you were sure as hell thinking straight when you saw her in nothing but-_

_SHUT UP! I would never think that way about Videl! Especially when she was in such a bad way._

_Now that just isn't true and you know it. You've wanted to kiss her ever since she got here!_

Gohan averted his eyes at that. It was true. Seeing Videl so hurt and weak brought about a strange instinct inside him, making him want to protect her and care for her and love her until it all went away. And… selfishly… it made him want to kiss her too. Made him want to kiss her and hold her and feel her and keep her. He wanted to take away the hurt and the memories and the darkness… but just as much made him want to fill his own self-centred desires.

"Gohan?" His head flung up at the tentative sounding of his name, twisting about immediately to look at Videl. The girl stood beside the couch, blue eyes staring back at him. Her hair was wet and hung limply about her shoulders, leaving damp stains on the too large shirt that covered her torso. The shirt, along with the pale pink pyjama pants that joined them, had been left outside the bathroom door for her. It hadn't been until he had left Videl that he realised she would be needing fresh clothes to wear (he _had_ run off with her shirt after all). He'd raided his mother's draws for some pants, then surrendered one of his own shirts for her use. He blushed, feeling strangely awkward at seeing Videl in his clothes, and knowing what lay beneath.

"Hey, Videl. You all done?" He asked, moving to stand awkwardly. Videl simply looked back at him for a moment, letting the silence hush the trace of his words from the air before replying.

"Yes," Her head dipped in a small nod of confirmation. "I'm done. Thank you… for the clothes." A light blush touched her cheeks as she fingered one of the sleeves that spread down past her hands.

"Oh… you're welcome. It was no trouble, really."

"Mm." Another brief nod. Gohan watched her, her eyes averted from him. She wasn't as weak as before. She could stand strongly on her feet and was no longer completely dependent on his protection.

But… she was far from well. Her face looked drained and the usual blaze of her personality had wilted to nothing but a flicker of it's usual self. It scared him to see her so… disheartened.

Forgetting his usual unease, Gohan stepped towards her, causing Videl to look up in surprise. Instead of answering her unspoken question, Gohan merely smiled at her softly, drawing up so he was towering over her, leaving them mere inches apart.

Videl gazed up at him from her position eye level to the tall male's chin. Dark eyes glistened back at her and her hand stilled where is was holding the cuff of his shirt. She blinked at the sudden weight of his hand lying upon her damp head, and felt her heart beat rush as his lips touched down on her forehead. Not quite the hug of a caring friend, not quite the kiss of a devoted lover. But right in the middle.

Videl closed her eyes. What were they, exactly? They were far beyond the simple friendship she was accustomed to, of that she was certain. But, if they were more, how much so? In truth, she didn't dare to question her relationship with Gohan for fear that the delicate, unspoken bonds might break and she would be back on square one.

She stifled a yawn. It was well past midnight and she was spent from jet lag and emotional turmoil.

Gohan, feeling her yawn, pulled away gently, drawing his lips from her forehead and letting his hand slip down to rest on her thin shoulder.

"You need to sleep." He told her simply, smiling down at her.

"Yeah." Came her weak reply and Gohan fought back a frown. God, this was killing him.

"You don't have to… but if you do want to tell me what happened to you, I'll be there for you. You know that, right?" Videl stared at him, not confused, not distrusting, but an emotion he couldn't quite read. Like he was a puzzle she couldn't quite figure out.

"I know." And she turned around and headed up the stairs behind them.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright to get home on your own?"

"Unm hmm. I'll be fine, Gohan. Please, don't worry about me."

Gohan looked at the girl stood before him, one hand placed upon the handle of the front door and a smile flickering at her lips. He had cleaned her clothes after she had gone to bed the pervious night and she wore them now, looking decidedly better than she had the night before.

In fact, if it wasn't for the shadows that lingered beneath her eyes, she would look no different that usual.

Videl saw his uncertainty and widened her smile.

"Really, Gohan! You worry about me too much. I'm a big girl. I can look after myself. Promise." She knew he didn't believe it, but he yielded none the less. With a sigh, he returned her smile.

"Alright. But if you need anything, just call me okay?"

"Gohan!" She laughed, pulling open the door. "Stop it already, will you? I'll see you at school tomorrow anyway, so you'll be able to see for yourself just how well I'm doing."

"Alright… be careful… going home."

"I will… And Gohan?" She froze in the doorway. "Thank you. For taking care of me… and… for not making me say why."

Gohan's eyes went wide as he studied the now closed door. On the other side, Videl walked away from the Son home in search of her previously abandoned jet, her heart just a little bit lighter and her mind just a little bit clearer.

She was far from okay, Gohan knew that. "Did I… did I really do the right thing?" But no one answered him.

* * *

"Waaaaaaah! This is so unfaaaaiiiir!" Sharpener's high moan rebounded off the walls of the corridor as the blonde leant his head on the green metal of the locker in front of him.

"Oh, be quiet you baby! It's only school." Erasa said beside him, pulling a book from her locker. "Besides, you knew we had to come back."

"Humph. Like that makes in any better. How can they take us to Italy, fill us with sun and swimming pools and ice-cream… then force us to come to school after only two days in which to get back to normal?" He sighed and twisted round so his back was lent against the lockers as he watched the crowds of Orange Star pupils' mill before him. "It's sadistic."

"That's a big word, Sharpener." Erasa closed her locker and gave her cropped hair a quick fluff. "I'm just disappointed that I didn't get a tan. What a let down. I might as well not've gone at all." Sharpener raised an eyebrow to the girl.

"You have the strangest logic."

But Erasa wasn't listening. Out of the corner of her eye she had sighted a far more interesting topic racing towards them.

"Gohan! Good morning." She smiled, wide and bright at the dark haired boy who came to a halt before them. He looked flushed and his dark eyes skipped past the two blondes down the hallway.

"Hey, do you know where Videl is?" Gohan asked briskly, leaning up on his toes to try to see over the crowds.

"Erm, I think she said she was going to go straight to homeroom this morning but-"

"Thanks Erasa!" And he was off again, throwing a hurried "Hey, Sharpener." over his shoulder as he picked his way through the rabble.

The pair left behind could do nothing more than stare after the boy's retreating figure in confusion.

"Well," Erasa mumbled "That was odd."

"Hmm." Sharpener nodded.

"I wonder what's got him so worked up."

"Hmm."

But by now Gohan was far ahead of them, rushing through the corridors, having barely acknowledging the meeting with his fellow students. Since Videl left his house the previous day, she had been all he could think about. He was so worried about her, and with no knowledge of what had caused the girl's breakdown he didn't even know how to (or even if he could) protect her.

She didn't call to say that she was in trouble, nor to say all was well and the burden of not knowing burned at him. He HAD to know if she was okay. He HAD to keep her from crying again. He HAD to make it so she didn't hurt anymore. He HAD to…

He flung open the door and burst in, looking up at the seats with wide eyes.

"Gohan? What's the matter?" Videl looked down at him from her vantage point up on the 3rd row. His breath came heavy despite his usual saiyan composure, one hand still resting on the doorframe. She was fine. She was not crying, or broken. By the look of it she had instead been deeply engrossed in the novel before her. Her hair was in pigtails again and her shirt no longer clung to her small curves.

_As if nothing ever happened. But… not with the way she's looking at me. Not with the way she spoke. And not… not with that hint of sadness in her eyes._

"Nothing, Videl. Nothings the matter." He closed the door, his breath now down to normal pace. "But I'm very happy to see you this morning."

* * *

AN: Recently I find myself watching anime shows on You Tube. Currently I'm watching Sailor Moon (in Japanese. I hate to be a snob but its SOO much better than the English dub), Host Club (Also in Japanese, but that's only because its not in English) and Chobits (English. Yay). This is all great fun, but tends to distract me a lot when I'm trying to write.

Just thought you might like to know that…

Anyway. I would love to hear any constructive comments, but I'm also happy just getting any kind of review. There's only one more chapter left to go (CRY!) so be on the look out as I shall (I SHALL!) get it up by the end of summer vacation (remember I'm in England so it's not the same summer vacation as you American folks). Well… yeah.


	11. Sealed With A Kiss

AN: And everyone was surprised that Soul never did get Cloud Kisses done by the end of summer. Yeah. Mmhm. But, the point is I'm here now and so is the final chapter. I can't believe C.K is finally coming to an end. I started writing this… jeez, 17 MONTHS ago! I don't know if there is anyone out there who HAS stuck with this story from the word go (just one as far as I can see: thank you zfighter1989!), but if you did you are the greatest. You deserve more praise than I do, that's for sure.

**Disclaimer: **You aren't allowed to say that you're better, you aren't allowed to that 'cause you're the hipster type. That is 'Mirror Kisses' belonging to The Cribs (Yay for Soul's home town). Dragonball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama (Yay for Akira). And this is the final disclaimer for 'Cloud Kisses' belonging to Soul (Yay for Soul)

**Last Time:**

_As if nothing ever happened. But… not with the way she's looking at me. Not with the way she spoke. And not… not with that hint of sadness in her eyes._

"Nothing, Videl. Nothings the matter." He closed the door, his breath now down to normal pace. "But I'm very happy to see you this morning."

**Chapter 11 - Sealed With A Kiss**

He chanced another look. She still hadn't moved. Gohan sighed. Videl had been staring out the window for more than half an hour and, as far as he could tell, he was the only one to have noticed.

Why did she turn up like that the other night?

Gohan frowned. _What am I supposed to do? She's so confusing. _

He turned his attention back to the front of the class, where the teacher was reading aloud from a novel Gohan had read when he was 7 years old as part of an English practise exam. The main character was currently contemplating the meaning of his existence as nothing but a simple servant under his Lord's rule and the uncertainty that lay before him as he packed his few belongings away in order to flee the land in search of a better life. If half an hour he would realise he had left behind the one thing he valued most (the Lord's daughter, whom he had secretly loved since childhood) and rush back, only to find the palace burned to the ground by bandits. Another a few more lessons and he will have saved his love, captured her heart and be living happily ever after.

Gohan's attention drifted. He knew the story inside out. It wouldn't miss his attention.

_Alright, Son. If something needs to be done, you'll just have to pull your finger out and do it._

Videl blinked, watching as the world came back into focus again. She looked down at her elbow to see what had roused her only to find a triangle of paper resting on the desk. 

Curiously, she looked down the row to see who was passing her a note. Her spirits were lifted when she saw Gohan pushing his pencil guiltily back into its case before throwing her a brazen smile.

Unfolding the neatly folded sheet she read Gohan's neat scrawl from behind the cover of her novel.

_Want to learn how to fly? – G_

Her face lit up in a smile, and she sent a nod down the row to the waiting teen. Gohan smiled back at her before looking back down at the teacher.

Carefully, Videl folded the paper back up, tucking it into the back of the novel on her desk before focusing on the teacher's seated form with a smile.

* * *

"Are you walking home today, Videl?" Erasa asked, hitching her bag up her shoulder as they walked out of the classroom door.

"No, not today. I've got something to do before I head home."

"Ahh, I see. Catching up on your public services huh?"

Videl smiled. "Something like that."

Leaving Erasa to head home alone, Videl paced through the bustling corridors, heading against the flow of students heading for the exit. She hopped up the stairs, along the fourth floor corridor, through the door to the metal stairwell, through another door and out onto the roof.

Videl breathed in the afternoon air, letting the light wind catch at hair and clothes. Gohan had yet to arrive and the school rooftop offered up a calming silence.

Casually, Videl waked over to the edge of the roof and peered over the edge. Below, students wandered out of the entrance, heading towards waiting cars or school busses, walking down the street or talking to friends.

_I didn't get any calls today. I wonder why? Maybe the police pulled themselves together while I was away._ Videl smirked to herself, leaning against the railing. _Nah. Not possible. Still, it would have been nice to get out of that history lecture._

"Sorry I'm late. I hope you weren't waiting too long." Videl turned around.

"Not really. You all set?"

"Sure." Gohan smiled.

* * *

Gohan sneezed. Rubbing his nose, he looked down at the ground idly. Green grass passed by underneath him, separated by narrow snakes of road and scrawny looking hedgerows. They were still miles away from his home.

Sighing lightly, Gohan swayed back and forth as he flew, then did a little roll, and then turned onto his back. He kept like this, flying in lazy patterns through the clear skies.

"Gohan, would you quit that?" Videl called irritably from her jet copter. Gohan twisted round so he was flying backwards, facing her.

"Sorry, Videl. It's just that you're so _slow_."

Videl lips thinned. "Well _excuse me, _Oh Mighty Saiyaman."

Realising his mistake, Gohan laughed nervously. "I-I didn't mean it like that, Videl! Really. It's just that if I was on my own I could have been home by now. Well… unless I had to go to -"

"Just keep flying!"

Gohan turned back around dejectedly, cringing at his slip up. _At least she's feeling more like her old self now._

It was a few minutes before Videl spoke again.

"Well, if I'm slowing you down so much, I guess I'll just have to ditch the heavy machinery."

"Wha- VIDEL!" Gohan turned around just in time to see Videl press the 'Capitalise' button on the outside of her 'copter and, without anything left to keep her airborne, she began plummeting towards the ground.

Panicking, Gohan ground to a halt and immediately hurled himself down after Videl. He easily caught up to her and - taking hold of Videl - pulled them both back level.

"Jeez, Videl! Why the heck'd you do-?!"

"Ha ha ha! Gohan, you should have seen your face! That was priceless! Ha ha!" Videl laughed to herself, one hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter, the other holding onto Gohan's shoulder.

Gohan's frown wilted away as he watched Videl laughing in his arms, pushing them back into flight and picking up the pace this time around. It was so good to hear her laugh again. He hadn't heard her laugh in days.

He'd not realised how quiet it was without it.

"Heh, sorry, Gohan. I didn't really scare you that much did I?" She smiled up at him.

"No, not that much." Gohan smiled despite himself. _She's so cute._

For a while they both just watched the landscape change around them, feeling the gentle hum of wind beating against them from outside the field of Gohan's energy.

"So, this flying business. How does it work anyway?"

Gohan thought for a moment. "Well, basically, it's all about using chi energy to move your body, rather than your physical body."

"Oh. Alright. So to fly I need to have chi?"

"Well, kind of. You see, every living being already has chi inside of them. To fly you need to find the _centre _of your chi energy and be able to use that energy _outside_ of your body as well as inside."

Videl frowned as she attempted to process this information. Then promptly gave up. "Gohan, you make my head hurt."

Gohan laughed good-naturally, rubbing the back of his neck in his familiar fashion. "It sounds a lot more complicated than it is in practise, trust me. I mean, even a toddler can fly if they want to." Videl raised her eyebrows at him. "That is, I mean, a very _gifted_ toddler who's put years of work into it… erm… yeah."

Videl just shook her head. "Alright then. So, this _chi_ business. What do I need to do?"

"Hmm, I suppose it's all a matter of bringing out your chi. To do that you'll need to be able to…"

Videl mind began to wander. She didn't mean it to, it just did, on its own accord. Gohan's voice drifted away to some back corner of her mind, leaving her conscious with nothing to do but entertain itself.

As he spoke, Gohan's mouth was curved up into a contented smile, showing he was entering an area of conversation he knew plenty about. Absently, Videl wondered how Gohan himself had learned to fly. After all, someone had to teach him, right? As a mater of fact, how did Gohan learn how to fight the way he did? Presumably his father must have taught him. He _was_ a Budokai champion, after all.

"- and once you find your centre you just have to pull the energy out - "

_I like the feel of his hair._ She thought, catching sight of the waving black spikes. _It was so soft and kind of… warm. Weird. Kind of like his eyes. You'd think eyes that dark wouldn't be that warm, but they are. Just like his hair. Weird._

" – so it takes on a physical form, that you can move about - "

_I don't understand him. I mean, how can one person make my hands feel fuzzy? And make my head go light? And make my heart pound so much I can actually hear it? How can he do that to me all at once?_

" – it's hard to explain but - "

_You really do make my head hurt, Son Gohan. I can't figure you out. Why are you always so nice to me? I never asked you to be. Then again, I never asked you to kiss me either. But you did that too._

" – you have to focus it all into one spot, so it has a release point - "

_You're so infuriating. But, I can't be mad at you, not really, for anything you do. I wish… I wish that… I wish that you would kiss me again…_

" – once you've got that down you can channel the energy out in different ways - "

_I want to feel that way again. The way I felt when you kissed me before. Both the times. It just felt so good. I think that…_

" – but instead of focusing on one point you spread out the chi - "

_I think I might be…_

" – so it's surrounding you - "

_It must be that…_

She kissed him.

_I'm in love.

* * *

_

_Fin

* * *

_

AN: I have so many fond memories of this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it.

Thank you.


End file.
